


Hell Hath No Fury

by TheUnkindledQueen



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fury gets a soft spot for a human woman lol, I had played this game and was plagued by an idea of Fury forming a bond with a human, Past Character Death, Psychological Trauma, a bond that becomes more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnkindledQueen/pseuds/TheUnkindledQueen
Summary: Fury learns a little something more about humanity and what it means to be strong for someone you care for. - Post Darksiders 3 - FuryXOC
Relationships: Fury (Darksiders)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Love, Hope and Despair

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't want fleeting friendships or relationships or passion in life, give me fleeting moments in coffee shops and walks by the water but I will never be satisfied with empty kinships that are fleeting & undecided. Those connections are what make us all human and I dare not settle my wild little heart for something of so little depth."  
> ― Nikki Rowe
> 
> "As far as you can avoid it, do not give grief to anyone. Never inflict your rage on another. If you hope for eternal rest, feel the pain yourself; but don't hurt others."  
> ― Omar Khayyám, Quatrains

_7:22 AM_

"When the Lamb opened the third seal, I heard the third living creature say, 'Come!' I looked, and there before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand. Then I heard what sounded to be a voice among the four living creatures, saying, 'Two pounds of wheat for a day's wages, and six pounds of barley for a day's wages, and do not damage the olive oil and the wine!"

She listened to the human blather on from the book for an hour before she wandered off with a bored huff. Still...Fury had grown a little more appreciative of these creatures for a time.

There was a bonfire in Haven and several humans had gathered around it to share stories now. She approached, earning a few curious stares from them. Taking a seat, she noticed a human child watching her.

"Hi." she said.

Fury glanced down at her for a moment. "Yes?"

"You have pretty hair," the human said, with a smile, "How does it do that?"

"Do what?"

"That..." The human child waved her hands over her head. "Like that floaty thing."

"It's just how it is, human. That is just how it's always been."

The child seemed fascinated all the more. "Wow."

Fury raised an eyebrow, but couldn't resist her smile. "Yes. 'Wow' indeed."

"Everyone!" The human was speaking. "We have been blessed with a bounty of food today! Let us give thanks!"

Applause all around them. Fury glanced at each human; they were resting from war, battle and conquest. Maybe some time like this suited them. She had learned only recently that humans needed hope to fight.

"Let us also give thanks to Fury," the human continued, gesturing with one hand to the horseman sitting there, "For without her, where would we have gone in this fight?"

Applause around her and Fury gave a half smile in response. Well, she didn't mind the attention, really.

"But today! Today we celebrate a birthday! Our very own Story Keeper, Kate!"

Fury looked over toward a human woman who was sitting nearby; dressed in makeshift armor and a thick coat; far from impressive to the eyes as far as her kind went. Still, she was smiling and waving.

The human child near her stood up and rushed to the woman - Kate. She threw her arms around her and Kate laughed softly, returning the embrace.

"...I didn't get to find a good present for you, mom."

"That's okay, Emma. Don't worry."

"No, I really wanted to get you something nice."

"You're my something nice, honey."

Fury watched the interaction with a half-hearted chuckle.

How precious.

O

Emma watched Fury training humans with an eager grin on her face.

"...Attack!" Fury shouted.

The crowd of humans - armed with swords thrust them forward in unison. Fury glanced briefly to Ulthane, who had been observing the training session.

"I want all of you to use the tools of the Black Hammer and pair up with an opponent," Fury continued, "I will observe what you have learned thus far from our arrangement. Do not disappoint me!"

The humans gathered as she commanded, practicing their swordsmanship with one another; it was routine and done so to perfection as she had commanded of them. Kate approached Emma and guided her daughter to follow her.

"Mom..." Emma protested.

"I need you to help me organize in the library, alright?" Kate said.

"Aww...but that's so boring."

"Well, maybe if we get the vinyl player fixed, we can have some music, too."

It wasn't long before Fury had taken part in the training; she was bringing down human after human and they laid in a heap around her. She laughed and shrugged her shoulders, looking down at them.

"Come on!" she said, "I'm barely trying!"

One of the men rose and laughed weakly. "Sorry, Miss Fury. I - "

Fury stared at him, flabbergast by his politeness. "Did you just say 'Miss Fury'?" She smacked him over the head with the end of her whip. "Your politeness makes me sick and you will become a demon's early breakfast in seconds! Assuming they don't choke on your sickening display of brown-nosing first."

He winced, holding his head. It earned a few giggles from those around him.

Later that evening, Fury was standing with Ulthane to discuss the humans. He had been hammering away at a sword while she spoke.

"They're improving, but they need armor. Special tools. They die too easily." she said.

Ulthane nodded his head. "My supplies are running low." he agreed. "Do you have a plan, horseman?"

Fury didn't know; in fact, she had little idea how the humans managed to fight their battles with such limited supplies. Though they did do well considering their species was as frail as ever. She had taken up the mantle of leader and a good leader knew how to handle their troops.

"How do I put this as delicately as possible?" Fury said, dryly. "They are still doing as good as one might expect from their kind, despite limitations."

Ulthane chuckled a little. Then, he looked beyond her, indicating with a flick of his head. Fury turned, spotting the human child Emma wandering from the tree, out into the city. She sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"How is it possible the humans have ever propagated their species when their spawn does as they please?" she muttered, following.

Emma had wandered toward a large building ensnared in vegetation; she hadn't entered yet, but only watched. Fury approached and knelt down, staring at her. It didn't seem as if the human child noticed her yet. She seemed to be thinking of going inside; but, of course, she clearly understood the dangers.

"Do you intend to stare at that building forever or are you planning something?" she asked.

Emma jumped nearly out of her skin with a yelp. Fury shook her head and Emma laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry." she said.

"Had I been a demon or one of those birds, you would have been dead by now." Fury joked, with a small laugh.

Emma looked uneasy and Fury exhaled. "That was a joke." A pause. "Well, perhaps not, but... What are you even doing out here?"

"I wanted to go into that mall," Emma explained. "When we were in there scavenging, I saw this pretty necklace. I wanted to get it for my mom. When my dad was alive, he got her one like it, but we lost it when we had to leave. We wanted to come back, but there's so many bad things in there."

"It's full of hellspawn."

"Yeah." Emma agreed, with a grimace. "I wondered if... Oh! Can you come with me? I really want to get that necklace and I never get to see anything cool."

Fury smirked down at her. "You want to see me fight demons."

"Yeah!"

"Fine. But I'm bored today. I'm not doing this to indulge your childish fancies."

Emma was certainly happy with the answer either way and followed Fury into the building.

It was easy; there was an enormous hole where something heavy had been thrown in. Emma let out a gasp of amazement and rushed up to the heavy thing in question - a dead demon.

"Wow!" she gasped. "He's huge! What is he, anyway?"

"Dead, that's what. Do the details truly matter?" Fury asked.

Emma shrugged her shoulders before leaning in and studying the enormous jaw filled with razor teeth. She sniffed the air and flinched slightly.

"Eww, he stinks. Do all demons smell bad?" she asked.

Fury leaned forward and sniffed a little, recoiling now. "Ugh. He's only been dead for ten minutes. I know hellspawn often forgo bathing, but you'd think they'd have the grace to die with some dignity."

Emma giggled. She couldn't help it.

Then, she looked up and her eyes widened with delight. "Oh! There's the store!"

Fury sighed, watching her run passed an old carousel before following. "Human, wait. Don't run so fast ahead. I swear you're just asking for something to come out and eat you."

Emma entered the store - an old jewelry shop and she scanned the shelves for the necklace in question. She stopped at a glass cabinet and brightened.

"It's still here!" she exclaimed. "I don't believe it!"

She reached into the cabinet through a hole in the glass and took hold of the necklace, turning it in her hands for study.

It had a little design of a bird with a few jewels inside it. Overall, it seemed tacky to Fury, but the humans seemed to take a shine to such ridiculous trinkets that served no purpose.

"It's really pretty, huh?" Emma said.

"Well enough for yours, I suppose." Fury replied.

Emma grinned, pocketing the necklace. Then, her smile disappeared when she heard the sound of snarls. She hid behind Fury immediately and the horseman looked up, a smile touching her lips.

"Ah, good. Looks like we've drawn some hellspawn to play." she said.

"Are you gonna fight them? Do you have cool special powers?" Emma asked, looking up at her.

Fury chuckled. "Well, there is ONE thing." She raised an eyebrow down at her. A part of her wondered if she'd be frightened, but she couldn't resist. "Want to see it?"

"Yeah!" Emma looked excited.

Fury grinned and took a step out of the jewelry shop, standing before throngs of demons charging for her. In a blaze of fire, her whip appeared in her hand. She glanced briefly back at Emma, who watched from behind a counter. She was in awe of her and, of course, Fury couldn't resist eating it up.

With a mighty shout, she took her form; the being of pure wrath - havoc.

Twice as large, a body of bright red flames with horns and wings; she tore into the demons without mercy, cutting them down to dust. It was so simple, one might feel sympathy for them. But not her. She lived for it. The songs of their death sang beautifully, the flesh tearing like paper in her hand.

When the demons were destroyed, Fury resumed her normal form. She crushed a demon's head beneath her heels one final time before looking back at Emma. The child was now standing there behind her, eyes wide in shock. For a second, it seemed as if she would be terrified and run from her; Fury had certainly seen that happen many, many times.

But instead, Emma's features lit up with delight.

"Cool!" Emma cried.

Fury let out a small, short breath. She was taken momentarily by Emma's amazement. Children were normally terrified of her.

Emma took Fury's armored hand. "The other kids are gonna be so jealous when I tell them what I saw today!"

Fury laughed quietly, smiling down at the human child as she was walked down the mall with her. She didn't know why, but this was...rather nice. It was a decent change to have someone feel so pleased with her in such a genuine way.

She saw no harm in further exploring this...mall. After all, perhaps there was something of use that would benefit the humans.

Not in an old bookstore, perhaps.

Emma was searching a pile of books and explaining her mother's desire to be a warrior. Fury saw the logic in it, but Emma told her that she was denied and placed in bookkeeping instead.

"So you just allowed the males of your species to make the rules?" Fury quipped, scanning shelves of books, "Hah. No wonder you're nearly extinct."

"Yeah," Emma agreed, "I guess that's kind of dumb, huh? But my dad wasn't like that."

Fury picked up a book entitled 'Mysteries of the Female Orgasm'. She crowed with laughter and tossed it aside.

"My dad wanted my mom to do whatever she wanted," Emma explained, paging through a comic book, "She used to work as a cop before all of this."

"And what became of your father?"

Emma's eyes darkened and she stopped reading the comic for a moment. Fury looked back at her, catching the look.

"A demon went into him," Emma explained, quietly. She wasn't looking at Fury now. "It made him say bad things."

"Like what?"

"...upset words."

Fury understood what that meant. It wasn't uncommon for demons to take control of humans in such a way. And even more so, that they would make those humans say horrible things. It was what made them so frightening to humankind. But to Fury, they were simply cowards who preyed on the weaknesses of others.

"That sounds like a Despair Demon." Fury told her.

"What?"

"A Despair Demon." Fury sighed, shaking her head. "Things that roam endlessly without a master. My brother War took care of that. They hunger for the lost and suffering. Your father must have been suitable food for them."

Emma seemed to think about that, brow knotting.

"Well? What became of him next?"

"He killed himself," Emma told her, eyes filling. "I saw it. He tried to stop the demon inside of him and he was sorry about it."

Fury wasn't one for comfort of any kind. She sighed quietly and shrugged her shoulders. "Well that...happens, human."

Emma looked up at her and seemed to understand that Fury was attempting to offer some kind of comfort - in her own way.

"My mom doesn't like to talk about it," Emma continued, "I still get sad about it sometimes, but I don't want to be. I think if I'm sad, it makes mom sad, too. So I don't tell her."

That explained the human Kate's sad, distant eyes. She was holding in pain and no doubt rage. Fury knew that such things had to be explored by battle. What sort of creatures denied someone that chance?

"If your mother wishes to mourn, it should be by the blade."

Emma looked up at her, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes!" Fury told her, with a scowl. "Who are the males of your species to deny a promising warrior? Do you still think with such an archaic idea? How do you hope to survive?"

Emma thought about it before she stood up and made her way to a stack of books. She gathered one in her hand and smiled.

"Hey, this is a book of stories," she said. "Maybe you can give this to my mom, too."

Fury looked down at the book. It seemed to be a tome of various tales of fantasy. It seemed suitable, perhaps. And Kate was a bookkeeper. It would be fine.

O

When they returned, Kate was in the middle of telling a story to a group of young children sitting around the bonfire. She seemed to be quite delighted in her tale; dramatic hand gestures, movements and voices to emphasize her story. Even Fury was a little intrigued by the story.

"...and he said to the good prince 'You will never take her from me'!" she bellowed, in a deep voice that earned stunned gasps from the children.

"What happened next?" one of the children asked, in awe.

Kate grinned at him, speaking in a low voice with an effort of an accent. "'I will forever fight eternal!' says the beast, 'Do you know how to love her? Truly love her? I say that I will fight by her side. An equal. My queen and my soul'."

In the back, a woman was in tears and wiping her eyes.

"Charming tale," Fury quipped, "Though how can a monster serve to be a suitable lover?"

Kate looked up sharply before she grinned, kneeling down when Emma rushed up to embrace her.

"Mom! I got you a present!" Emma told her.

Kate laughed softly, looking at her. "Now, Emma. I told you that you didn't - AH!" She gave a start when Emma produced the necklace in her hand.

Fury was smiling a little, but her smile disappeared when she noticed that Kate's reaction was one of horror.

"Emma. Where did you get this?" she asked.

"I went to the mall." Emma told her, "They had one left. I saw it when we were there before coming here. I wanted to get it for you since it made you happy."

"Who was with you?"

"Well, Fury was."

Emma pointed back at Fury, who gave a half-smile in response. Kate looked at her and it seemed to temper her a little. She sighed, putting her arms around Emma tightly.

"I just... I thought you went back to the house," she whispered, shaken. "Emma, you didn't have to do this for me."

Emma looked at her sadly. "I just... It used to make you smile. I just wanted to make you smile again, mom..."

Kate's smile disappeared and she sighed, nodding her head. "It's okay, Emma. You have. You have but... A necklace won't make me smile if I lose you. You're my whole world. I can't imagine something happening to you, out there."

Emma nodded once and Kate rose, looking at Fury hesitantly. She started to go, but paused and gave her a smile.

"Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome, Story Keeper." Fury replied. "Speaking of...here."

Kate was surprised when she saw that Fury handed her a book. She took it with a small sound of amusement and nodded her appreciation.

"Thanks. I needed something new to read," she told her, "It does get a little boring reading the same things over and over again."

"I can understand that much, Story Keeper." Fury put a hand on her hip with a smile.

Kate let out a small chuckle. "Librarian. Story Keeper is just a title to make me feel important."

"You should be fighting." Fury told her, her smile disappearing slightly. "I see the makings of a warrior in you, human Kate."

Kate's eyes darkened somewhat. The idea seemed to bother her more than Fury had expected it. She thinned her lips, watched as Kate shook her head and gestured with one hand for Emma to follow her.

"Alright, let's get ready for bed everybody. I have a lot of work to do in the morning and you need your sleep." she told her and the children.

A few disappointed groans around her and the children stood up to join their parents. Clearly her story had intrigued them too much, though Fury didn't see why. But then again, perhaps she was a better story teller than she thought.

O

Kate was kept quite busy that morning, listening to the training outside. She was listing off various demons they had encountered through the years in a guidebook. She was also wearing the necklace that Emma had brought for her.

"...The Engineer..." she pondered, a title for a Demon Lord. "Hmmm."

Ulthane was below and she took a moment to venture down to him to question the blacksmith for some advice. When he saw her, he smiled.

"Good morning, Story Keeper," he said, "Is there something you need?"

"Actually, yeah," Kate told him, "I found some information and it's rare I get to talk to many...non humans. Do you know anything about this Engineer from my book?"

Ulthane studied the image in the book, frowning slightly. "Yes. The Engineer is an old demon who crafted demonic legions from the corpses of human beings. His own personal army. His practices were deemed...well, unacceptable even by hell's standards."

"Oh." Kate looked astonished. "Good to know. Let me write that down."

She turned, but collided with Fury and fell to the floor with a groan. The horseman regarded her for a moment, having not been even a little moved by the contact.

Kate rose, made a face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." she told her. "I was looking for information regarding The Engineer."

Fury raised her eyebrows, smiling a little. "The Engineer? Well, I haven't heard that name in eons. Is that old fossil still alive?"

Kate shook her head. "Not sure. Though I'm working on my entries for demons we've spotted around here. For future generations, anyway. Would you...be interested in helping me a little with that?"

Fury made a face. The thought of working around a library all morning made her want to chew broken glass.

"Creator, no," she griped, "I can think of a million things I'd rather do than waste away in a library."

Kate looked a little wounded by the remark, but shook her head and straightened. "Alright. I guess I'll work on this myself."

She started to go, but Fury sighed, long and loud. She followed the human to the library, earning a smile from Kate.

"Thank you." Kate said.

"Whatever. Just...write down what I tell you." Fury said, with an impatient sound.

She took a seat on a few crates and Kate wandered to her desk; it was cluttered with various paper, books and folders and Fury watched her work to gather what she needed. Creator, the human was anxious. She didn't know why.

"Okay, uh..." Kate looked down at the drawing of the demon that had intrigued her. "So...tell me about The Engineer. I have quite a bit of detail from other demons, but he's sort of unknown."

"Not much to tell, really," Fury began, with a wave of her hand, "He tinkers away at flesh and bone, making horrid abominations. He stands at sixteen feet tall, reeks of metal and blood and has a boring sense of humor."

Kate had been scribbling down the notes as Fury spoke.

"He's old, even by hell's standards," Fury continued, with a thoughtful note, "I've only seen him once at the battle of the Gates."

Kate looked up at her now, surprised. "Wow. What was that like?"

Fury grinned as she savored the memory of battle. "Bloody. He had his little broken toys swarm the battlefield. I cut them all down. But then, The Engineer tried to challenge me. I took off one of his arms and he ran scurrying back to hell like the coward he was."

Kate looked amazed by the tale. "Wow. So that was the last time you saw him?"

"Yes. And for his sake, it should stay that way." Fury chuckled with amusement.

Kate seemed to think about something before she grinned. "Do you have other stories to tell. I would like to share them with the kids."

"Oh! Plenty!" Fury told her.

She began to tell her another. For reasons she didn't know; she didn't HAVE to tell the human anything. She didn't have to sit there for the rest of the evening talking about her war stories and conquests throughout time.

But Kate was in awe of them and she listened intently the entire time. Fury had to admit that being revered was quite nice.

"...and then, standing at the gates was the arch demon Stolas!" She was telling a new story that had Kate riveted in place. "He was angry because I had destroyed his statues and he just flew his feathered backside out of his little hole and tried to cut me down."

Kate ran a fingertip across her lips absently. "And?"

"And the vain creature swooped down and I wrapped my whip around his throat." Fury grinned, making gestures with her hands. "I was able to position myself just so on his back and fly that ridiculous thing right into the gate and he was impaled on it like..."

"A rotisserie chicken?" Kate guessed.

Fury paused, looked at her with a curious note before crowing with laughter. Kate shared another laugh and they spent the remainder of the day sharing stories.

That night, Fury was watching Kate share the stories with the children; she was so dramatic about it and even used a rope, pretending it was a whip. Ulthane was observing the story being shared from his forge. He chuckled quietly, shaking his head.

O

Another scavenging run.

But it was a good chance for Fury to teach the humans how to battle demons; after all, she didn't plan to stay with them forever. They had to know how to fend for themselves and what to do when they faced them. Most of the humans knew how to fight, but others didn't. Taking those who didn't know much would be a good learning experience.

Kate was talking with their leader; no longer her brother Strife in disguise. He wasn't a man Fury cared to know, but she heard him called Father Thomas by the other humans.

"...We will bring back new books for the library..."

Kate nodded her head. "Right."

"Or she could come with us and bring them back herself." Fury told them.

Kate looked up at her in surprise and Father Thomas frowned, unsure. "We all have our place here, Fury. We need someone to maintain our library."

"What? Are you saying you can't read and need her to do that for you?"

Kate stifled a giggle and tried to hide her smile behind her shoulder. Father Thomas looked affronted by that and shook his head.

"What? N-No! Of course not!" he snapped.

Fury smiled, nodding once. "Good." She looked at Kate. "You wish to fight, don't you?"

Kate was certainly eager for the opportunity. "Fighting for my daughter is what I want." she said, "I have been watching the training and I have combat experience before the war. I can do this."

"You heard her." Fury told Father Thomas. "She goes with us."

Father Thomas couldn't argue, especially when he knew that Fury was not one to trifle with. He gave a weak laugh and looked over his shoulder when he saw Emma rushing up to the two.

"Mom! Mom, are you going with them?" Emma asked, worried.

Kate knelt down, nodding her head. "Yes, I am. I want you to stay here while I go on a scavenger run." she told her. "I can bring you back something nice. You won't have to run off on your own."

"And Fury can keep you safe, right?"

Fury let out a small chuckle in response.

"Yes, she will." Kate assured her, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I promise. It won't be like it was at the toy store."

At that, Emma lowered her eyes and that sadness returned. Fury remembered the story the human child had told her; the despair demon that had taken control of her father and drove him to suicide.

Humans were weak, but they could learn to be strong.

O

Kate seemed fond of the chain-wrapped baseball bat.

She swung it back and forth a few times as she walked alongside the group, smiling her approval. She tucked the weapon into a loop on her belt before removing a little notepad. She was studying peculiar flowers that had sprung up onto a car with bright red petals.

"Oh! Look at this!" she gasped. "I've never seen this flower before."

Fury looked at the group of humans, stopping in front of a building ensnared with vines so heavily, it was hard to tell what it used to be.

"Now we begin with tracking," she told them, "Which of you had hunting experience?"

One of the humans raised his hand. While they were talking, Kate was spending time studying the environments around her with awe. When she looked up, she noticed something crawling through the shadows. Frowning, she reached for her bat and slowly approached.

The shape that moved hissed lowly, causing Kate to tense where she crouched.

It lunged out at her and she let out a shout, cracking her bat against something soft. It drew the attention of the others, who turned in time to see the thing she'd struck.

A demon - larger than a deer - crouched low and snarling. It was bony, nearly skeletal save for the stick red flesh and feathers along its back. It had no eyes, but empty sockets and a mouth filled with razor teeth.

It screamed at Kate and Fury started to intervene, but Kate held up a hand. "Hold on! I got this!" she told her.

Fury smiled her approval, nodding once. "Of course."

The demon crouched low, pacing around the human. The others watched the scene with bated breath and Kate arched her back, bat clutched tightly in hand. She bared her teeth, hissing lowly like the demon. It hissed back, not intimidated by the sound.

The humans were perplexed by her behavior and Fury just guffawed, not sure whether to be disgusted or impressed. The demon didn't attack, but only seemed perplexed by the human's actions. It paced slightly back and forth, contemplating attacking. But it seemed unsure, perhaps; a human behaving in such a way was something it had never seen before.

Kate bared her teeth and let out a louder, deep-throated animal hiss. The demon thrashed its head about, backed away slightly before turning and fleeing.

She grinned, looked back at the others. "I can't believe that worked!"

"Explain, maybe?" one of the humans said, lost.

Fury explained for her. "That was a Harvest Demon." she told him, "They tend to back down when you show your teeth." She laughed a little and looked at Kate with a tilt of her head. "Congratulations on your first victory over one of the lowest demons in hell."

Kate giggled, twirling her bat. "Well, my research helped after all."

A little half-hearted applause from the other humans.

They continued on their trip through the building and Kate was discussing her training experience with her husband and time as a police officer with several other humans. They were surprised that their Story Keeper had combat experience all the while Fury listened in silence.

There was an office nearby and one of the humans entered, cradling his shotgun close. He wandered around, looking for anything useful.

"...I can fight. Not just bare my teeth."

"Yes, I know you can."

"What's that look for?"

"What look are you speaking of?"

"That one!"

The man looked up, noticing Fury and Kate talking. He gave a small chuckle, shook his head before making his way around a desk swathed in vines. He rooted through the drawers and found a first aid kit. He opened it up, studied the various contents still inside of it.

Smiling triumphantly, he held it up. "Hey, guys! Check it out!"

Every head turned to look and Kate smiled her approval. "Good! We could use more of that back home. I'm surprised it's still here."

"We did search this place before, didn't we?"

"I don't think so."

Another human sighed contentedly, leaning against the wall. "Ah, you guys know what I'd love right now?" he said. "A nice...big...bag of Doritos!"

"Yeah..." another agreed, smiling, "I'd love a bag of those right about now." His eyes lit up. "Ooh! What about a nice warm cup of coffee?"

There were simultaneous smiles and agreeing murmurs at that.

The chatter amongst the humans didn't really interest Fury. She sensed something in the air; something foul and rancid. And the smell of something else. She knew that smell. It came with a icy scent, overpowering agony.

Despair Demon.

It was close - she could hear its whispers.

Kate could clearly hear it too because a wash of familiar terror touched her face, mixed with a new emotion.

Hatred.

Kate's eyes darkened now and she looked around, showing her teeth. "I hear it." she whispered, swallowing thickly; she was trying to put on a brave face, "That...piece of shit. It's him."

Fury looked around, squinting into the shadows. She pursed her lips, frowning now.

A low whisper. A chuckle to follow.

Aratron.

Everyone remained tense and still.

The laughter of the demon in question echoed through the building. Fury drew her whip in a crackle of flame and she scanned the shadows.

"Here we go..." she hissed.

Something soared through the air, striking one of the humans across the chest. He buckled to the floor with a scream of pain and everyone hurried to his side. His chest had been slashed and armor soaked with gore. It took a few desperate seconds before he was still.

Aratron was laughing again and a stream of smoke darted passed them again.

"I know your hearts..." came his thick whisper. It was like icy chills in the air. "I hear your suffering. I know who you are...Kate. You've come for me, haven't you?"

Kate snarled and looked around for signs of him. "You killed my husband, you piece of shit!"

A breathless laugh. "Yes, I never forget suffering. He was begging for it, really."

Kate let out a shriek of wrath and whirled, striking the smoke that passed them. But she hit nothing.

"The horseman and her little toys..." Aratron crooned, appearing above them in a swirl of humanoid smoke and teeth. "You never stop, do you, Fury?"

Fury glared up at him. "Come down and find out!"

Aratron laughed lowly. "You've grown soft. You like these creatures, don't you? Well, that makes this more fun for me, doesn't it?"

He looked at Kate, eyes flashing briefly before charging right toward her. Her eyes widened and she let out a vengeful scream, but Aratron took to diving directly into her mouth. Everyone watched with muted horror as he disappeared into the human woman, several choking sounds escaping her.

She swayed slightly, letting out a few more gurgles before her eyes sank, taking on a cruel, evil expression. A smirk slithered on her lips and Aratron spoke through her.

"She's been hunting me, you know," he said, "In her mind. She yearned to put a sword through my chest after what happened to her dear husband. But I simply showed him the truth, didn't I? I am despair and I live by despair."

Fury let out an angry hiss. "Come out of that woman and fight me, coward!"

Aratron simply laughed again. "Your time is at an end, horseman." he continued, pacing around them. "You've lost your kin, your horse."

The humans were not sure what to do; Kate was their friend and Story Keeper. They didn't want to hurt her, but they didn't know how to stop the demon. Fury had to come up with something and fast.

"Your plan to fight us is to possess this human?" Fury sneered, "No wonder you've hidden in the dark all this time. I can just rip you from her like the parasite you are!"

"Do that and I kill her from the inside. Just like her weeping maggot of a husband." Aratron hissed, with a gleeful laugh. "She didn't see the sorrow eating away at him. He hid it from her like all of them do; don't let them see how you really feel. It would only hurt them."

Fury's eyes narrowed. She was losing her patience.

"It's the same with you, isn't it?" Aratron's voice carried a grin. "You don't want anyone to see how you truly feel, do you? And how do you plan to save the humans when - "

Then, a strange look came to the possessed woman's face. Everyone visibly tensed where they stood, confused by the sudden change. Aratron let out a grunt of effort and there was confusion on Kate's face. A sickening groan, followed by a few spitting sounds.

"That... That's not possible..." he mumbled, "You can't be fighting me!"

Fury blinked in disbelief before grinning smugly. Well, she hadn't expected the human to possess that sort of will, but she was certainly enjoying it.

"Get out..." Kate's voice burst from her lips now.

Her hand shook with all the strength she had and she reached into her coat for a vial of black dust. Shaking, she poured the contents down her throat. Gagging, spitting out foaming black sludge, she doubled over onto her hands and knees. Every lurch of her frame expelled the smoking, black shape of the demon until he was on the ground in front of them, coughing and spitting.

His features were far more pronounced; he had pale white skin covered in runes and a skeletal face with glowing white eyes.

Kate was lying on the floor, softly gasping and struggling to find herself back to reality. She was helped to her feet by two more humans, disoriented and swaying.

Then, her eyes hardened when she saw the demon lying there. She retrieved her bat and stalked toward him. Aratron sputtered streams of bloody foam.

"No one can resist their despairs!" he hissed, backing away from her as much as his strength could allow. "How is this possible?"

Fury pressed her heel into his hand and he let out a shriek. She glanced up at Kate, intrigued by the look on the human's face; wrath and bitterness, such a welcoming combination from one with such a charming façade before.

"Well, what say we show these humans how to properly kill a demon and be done with it." Fury suggested.

"Yes." Kate's grin was full of malicious intent. "For depriving me of a husband and my daughter a father."

She swung the bat, cracking the demon across the face. The blow that struck seared Aratron's face; smoke lifted from the wound and he let out a scream of pain. But Kate didn't stop. She continued beating the demon over and over while everyone watched in silence.

Fury was smiling, awestruck by the human woman's violence.


	2. Down to Earth

~O~

"I'm fine. I'm fine!"

Kate batted the hands that attempted to study her face for wounds. She was sitting near a broken window on a bench while the others were searching for supplies.

Fury eventually joined her and took a seat. "Impressive." she remarked. "You certainly know a thing or two about brutality, don't you?"

Kate sighed, touching her lip. "Thing is... I thought killing him would bring me peace. But I don't feel any different."

"Well...perhaps you just need to kill more demons until you do."

Kate looked at her before sputtering a laugh, nodding her head. "Maybe." she agreed.

Her tone was strained; it had taken its toll on her.

Fury thought about something before glancing at her curiously. "What helped you resist him? Possession isn't something humans can simply fight that easily, especially with a demon of that particular strength."

Kate made a thoughtful noise. "Well..." she admitted. "It wasn't easy but... I found myself in a fog and I just thought about my daughter. She's my whole world. My strength."

Fury gave a long-suffering groan. "And here I thought you had something original."

Kate smirked at her. "Then I got pissed."

"Oh?"

"I was pissed that this asshole thought he could take my body for a ride," Kate continued, laughing at Fury's amused expression. "And I thought about how pissed I was that he had the balls to try and take me away like he did my husband. So I just puked his ugly ass up and beat him to death."

Fury crowed with laughter and Kate joined in.

"Good! Good, anger is far more useful than despair, you know." Fury told her.

Kate nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is. But I don't have much time to utilize it properly. I have a kid. I want to set a good example."

"Then set the example that instead of being consumed by sorrow, just crush the source of it under your heel."

Kate didn't disagree with that, but she didn't seem to agree entirely.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked, quieter now.

"That would depend." Fury replied.

"Don't tell Emma, please."

Meanwhile, Emma was watching the horizon from her perch in her mother's study. She was getting worried when the sun was slowly beginning to set.

Listening to the sounds of Ulthane's movements had her making her way downstairs to him. He was preparing his own place to sleep - a corner of blankets and pillows. When he saw her, he took a seat.

"What's wrong, human?" he asked.

Emma shook her head. "My mom. She's not home and it's almost dark."

Ulthane nodded. "You're right to be concerned. But Fury is with her. I have no doubt she's in good hands."

Emma smiled a little. "Yeah, Miss Fury is pretty cool." she said. She was a little relieved to know that. "But what if she finds the sadness like dad did?"

Ulthane tilted his head. "What? Do you mean the Despair Demon?"

Emma nodded and Ulthane sighed. "Despair Demons are tricky. But Fury will know how to destroy them. She won't allow your mother to fall prey to it."

"Okay." Emma took a seat across from him. "I just... when my dad was possessed, he said upset words that made mom sad."

"Upset words?"

"Yeah. Like...how we were a burden and he wanted his life back." Emma continued; she looked sad, but she wasn't crying, "What if mom thinks that stuff about me, too?"

Ulthane sighed sympathetically. He understood her worries. "I doubt that your mother believes those things, little one. I've overheard her say nothing but good things about you to Fury. To be honest, I think the horseman is growing tired of hearing them by now."

He let out a warm chuckle and Emma giggled a little too. That made her feel better. "Thank you, Mister Ulthane. That makes me feel better."

"Good." Ulthane smiled. "Now rest up, little human. I know you smaller ones need more sleep than others."

Emma laughed at that and made her way back up to her mother's study to sleep.

O

The return home did yield a good bit of supplies.

Fury and Kate had been talking when Father Thomas approached them; he frowned slightly at the laughter and jokes they were sharing.

"I'm assuming it went well?" he asked.

Kate looked at him and Fury smirked at her. "I'll tell the rest later. I have business to tend to."

"Okay." Kate nodded in response before looking at Father Thomas. "It went...well. What's that look for? I got to leave and learn how to better defend myself and my daughter."

"Seems like more than that."

Kate looked stunned by the assumption before grinning. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you serious, Thomas?"

Father Thomas' face told her he absolutely was serious and Kate couldn't stop laughing at that. But it also had her cheeks feeling warmer.

"So why are you blushing?"

"Because you just said what you said!"

Father Thomas folded his arms across his chest, frowning impatiently and shifting a little where he was standing. Despite everything, he had known Kate for a long time and felt somewhat bothered by the fact that she'd seemed so...attached to the horseman in the time she'd been there. He didn't like it.

He was fond of Kate, despite his lack of expressing it to her. He was a priest, of course and wanted to maintain his ideals even during the end of the world. Why should a horseman have any entitlement to her?

"You're ridiculous and this conversation is over, Thomas." Kate said, hand in his face as she walked away.

Father Thomas continued to argue, but eventually stopped when Kate entered the tree to find Emma. He sighed heavily through his nose, shook his head and decided to drop the subject for now.

Emma was already rushing down the stairs to meet her mother. Kate gave a surprised laugh and embraced her. "Emma! You should be asleep!"

"I know, but I was worried," Emma told her, when they parted. "That's why Mister Ulthane was nice enough to talk to me and he told me Miss Fury would keep you safe."

Kate smiled and though she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened; she wanted to make sure that Emma didn't know about the demon.

She reached into her bag. "I have a present for you, Emma!"

Emma eagerly bounced in place, waiting until her mother removed a small bag. She reached inside, pulling out a large, plush giraffe. It looked almost brand new.

Grinning up at her mother, she hugged the stuffed animal. "He looks new! Thank you, mom!"

Kate laughed gently. "You like him?"

"I do! Thanks, mom!" Emma hugged her tightly in response.

"And I have a new story to share tomorrow." Kate told her, with a wink. "I think the group will like it. For now...you need to get to bed, young lady."

Emma rushed back to the study with Kate following her. Fury watched them go before walking up to Ulthane. The blacksmith stared at her with a curious smile.

"A good trip, I take it." he said.

"I suppose that's a word for it." Fury quipped, folding her arms across her chest.

"Hm? You don't look happy. Well, less than usual, anyway."

"The human was possessed," Fury explained, "Aratron. You know him?"

Ulthane's features wrinkled in a frown. "Yes. A lesser demon of endless sorrow. He's not easily resisted. Who was possessed?"

"Kate."

Ulthane blinked, stunned by that. "What?"

"Yes, and yet, she managed to find herself," Fury mused, unable to resist being impressed with the human's willpower, "And it was all because of her child. That gave her the strength. How cliché, isn't it?"

Ulthane smiled now. He turned his attention to his place of sleep. "The human's captured your intrigue, horseman."

"Purely for no other reason than she is strong." Fury found his tone annoying.

Ulthane chuckled quietly, shaking his head. He didn't say anything more - much to Fury's relief. He did talk far too much, sometimes.

O

Kate had been true to her word and began to share a story with the children. She was wielding a stick in her hand and emphasizing a battle with another person. She looked silly, but the children always seemed to take to it and laughed with glee. It was charming, so long as the horseman was thinking about it.

Fury thought about how she simply moved on from her possession as if it had never happened; it was strange to see in a human. While she was softening slightly to them, she never expected one to possess that sort of willpower. Something about it was certainly intriguing to her. She could stand to learn more from her. For no other reason, really.

"...Hey! Guys! I fixed the record player!"

Fury looked toward a human who eagerly rushed into the room. He was carrying a device with him, set it down and several other humans began to gather around, quite eager to hear the music. She frowned, annoyed by the eager pushing from them to dance when the music started.

The humans danced to the rhythm of the song that constantly repeated the phrase "Saturday night". Kate was dancing with Emma and they were happily laughing together.

Fury didn't get it. "Why are they wasting such precious time with this ridiculous dancing?"

Ulthane watched them with amusement. "Humans need to come together in this most dire of days. Singing and dancing is the way to do so."

"They look ridiculous."

It took a few moments before Kate noticed Fury watching. She grinned and reached out for her.

"Come on, dance with me!"

"You must be joking." Fury eyed her up and down skeptically.

Kate laughed and shook her head, taking her hand. "Come on! It'll be fun!" she said, "Do horsemen dance at all?"

Fury scoffed, but grinned a little as she imagined her brothers dancing. "No. But the sight of Death trying would be pretty amusing. Strife wouldn't say no since he seems to adore human activities. It's quite - "

Emma tugged on her arm. "Come on, Miss Fury! Dance with us!"

"No, no dancing. Unless I have a weapon in my hand." Fury shook her head, folding her arms across her chest with a frown of impatience.

Kate looked down at Emma. "Alright, if she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to. Come on, Emma. Let's go!"

Fury watched the two as they danced with the other humans, completely delighted in themselves. She didn't understand the humans and their ways most of the time, but at least they seemed to be focused on coming together. That was something that they needed.

The celebrating seemed to slow down throughout the day and the humans were relaxing. Fury found herself looking for Kate, but she noticed that the human had already sent Emma to bed. She was walking down the stairs and further below, so Fury followed her.

Kate seemed interested in hiding herself away on the nearby ledge overlooking the city. Her expression was impassive, but her eyes told a different story. They were sad, but angry all at once.

"You." Fury said, approaching her. "What's so interesting down there?"

Kate glanced down at the darkened city. "Well, nothing. Just thought I'd come here to clear my head. The view's nice, don't you think?"

Fury glanced down at the city, bemused by the idea. There was nothing really nice about a dead place filled with demons and thralls. Still, she could see some logic in Kate's idea. Maybe humans fancied little things like this.

Something soared overhead and the two looked up at the sight of birds passing. Kate chuckled with pleasure and Fury tilted her head.

"I wish I could be like them sometimes," she admitted, "Birds. Angels. I could fly away with Emma and we could escape together. Is that selfish?"

Fury looked at her strangely. "I don't see what you mean. Flying is overrated anyway. Especially when you're me."

Kate laughed and glanced briefly at her. "Really? Why's that?"

Fury's whip appeared in her hand in a blaze of flame. She reached for Kate's hand and the human glanced down at the offering briefly before chuckling and taking it. With a strong tug, she was pulled close to the horseman, who winked at her.

"Hold on." she warned.

Kate's eyes widened, but she let out a laugh. "Oh no, Fury. No!"

Fury cracked the whip, sending it toward a building and she jumped right off with Kate screaming the entire way. She was clutching to Fury as tightly as possible, watching the world below pass her by. Fury was grinning, thrilling at the feeling of the wind and sights. This wasn't so bad, really; spending a little time with Kate.

She wasn't always this impulsive. She wasn't always taking time for one human. But she would be lying to herself if she didn't think it was...nice.

When they finally landed on solid ground, Kate swayed as Fury released her. She grinned, breathless and exhilarated as she turned to the horseman.

Her flushed features and grin were charming.

"Oh my God, that was insane!" she gasped. "But...fun! I've - Wow!"

Fury chuckled. "Tell me more about how great I am. I can get used to that."

Kate couldn't help her giggle. They failed to see Father Thomas watching them from the great tree where they had departed.

O

Kate felt fond of wandering into the building to explore a little. She was talking about what it had used to be before the war had come to Earth - a supercenter.

"And what, pray tell, did humans do here?" Fury asked.

"Well...buy things they needed," Kate explained, "Like clothes or food."

Fury raised her eyebrows. "I thought the human child Emma explained that was what a mall was for."

Kate laughed gently, shaking her head. "Malls are more for wasting money on things you don't really need."

"You humans make things far more complicated than they need to be." Fury was distracted with a few empty shelves all of a sudden.

"Yeah, that we do - Oh!"

Kate suddenly raised one hand on Fury's shoulder, earning a look from the horseman where her hand touched her arm. She looked at Kate with a thin smile before following her attention that seemed focused on a box on a nearby shelf.

"Twinkies! Oh my God, there's a box of Twinkies left!" Kate gasped, as if she'd discovered the source of immortality itself.

"What sort of unholy name is that?" Fury said, dryly.

"The greatest snack cake in the world, that's what. And it will be mine!"

Fury raised an eyebrow, pointing. "And are you going to fight that Marrow Eater for them?"

Kate noticed the creature Fury indicated - a dog made up of flesh and bone with no eyes. It had been eating from an angel corpse, not at all interested in them.

Kate nodded her head fiercely. "Oh, trust me. I'll fight an army of those things for a Twinkie. I'm not joking."

Fury let out a guffaw. "Oh, now this I have to see!"

She found a comforting spot on a broken shelf and sat down, crossing her legs to watch. Kate smirked at her, winking before approaching the shelf.

The creature noticed her, lifting its head with an angry snarl. Its sides swelled and blood dripped from its mouth. The smell coming from it was disgusting and nearly had Kate throwing up.

"I just want that box." she told the creature. "I will fight you for them if I have to."

The demonic thing let out a roar and charged for her. Kate turned and ran, earning laughter from Fury as she watched her scale a shelf to avoid having her legs bitten clean off.

"Do you need my help?" Fury questioned.

Kate watched the demon angrily. "No! I have this perfectly under control!"

"Oh, yes! And it certainly would seem so!"

Kate huffed, watching the creature pace around the shelf for a few moments before she let out a shout and jumped down, dropping onto its back. It earned a fierce scream as the creature raced through the store with Kate dragging her heels on its back.

A few crashing sounds, clothes and debris flying through the air as Fury followed the path of chaos to the very end of the building. There was a loud thud, followed by a series of angry curses and grunts of effort before silence followed. It took a few moments before Kate emerged, thrusting her arm up in the air.

"I'm good!" she yelled.

Fury chuckled, rising as she watched Kate approach her, holding the bone of the Marrow Eater's head. She dropped it, grimaced and wiped her hand of black blood.

"My stories told me they can be killed quickly when you remove their skulls," she said. "But they didn't tell me how messy it would be."

"Messy is the best part of it." Fury said. She turned to the box that had Kate's interest and picked it up. "Hope it was worth it."

Kate grinned and opened the box, reaching into it and removing a yellow pastry wrapped in plastic. She eagerly consumed its contents and Fury watched, partially amused and partially disgusted.

"You humans are disgusting sometimes." she quipped.

When Kate finished her treat, she opened another and offered it to Fury. The horseman made a face, studying it for a moment before shaking her head.

"Come on," Kate urged, with a smile, "It's really good. I promise. Just try it."

Fury glanced down at the offering briefly before she let out a sigh and took it in her hand. "Alright. Fine. It'd better be good for all the trouble you went through."

She took a bite of the treat and Kate watched her with a hopeful smile. Fury raised an eyebrow, chewed slightly more before swallowing.

"It's sweet." she remarked, "More so than I thought."

Kate nodded her head, grinning. "I told you."

Fury noticed some of the treat had crumbled in her gauntlet and Kate giggled a little when she noticed the horseman's irritated frown.

"Well, just... Here, wipe your hand on this." Kate offered her a little cloth from her pocket.

Fury stared at her, bemused before she chuckled, shaking her head as she cleaned her gauntlet on the cloth.

"What a shame there's no way to have ice cream." Kate sighed.

"Well, the next treat you wish to fight a demon over, I want to be there." Fury said, with a smirk.

A laugh. "You got it."

O

As Kate had told her, the humans were quite excited for the return.

She distributed these snacks to everyone and they seemed to enjoy them far more than Fury felt was necessary. Still, she could understand to a degree why something so simple was appreciated. After all, humans had always taken these things for granted. Now that they were without, it seemed as if they'd do anything to have those simple things.

Even fight a demon, as it was with Kate.

Why did she think about her so much?

Strife had paid them a visit later and Kate seemed particularly taken by him - she liked to hear his stories and Ulthane seemed to share a few that earned a laugh or two from her.

"...You've spent a bit of time with Fury, I see." Strife said.

"Yeah. She's been fun to hang around with." Kate replied, with a smile.

She had been used to seeing the horseman Strife lingering around from time to time. It had been interesting seeing him again after realizing he had been in disguise as "Jones".

"Fun is something I've never heard used to describe her," Strife remarked. "Oh! I have something!"

He held up one finger for her to wait and Kate leaned up a little, watching the horseman retrieve something in a little bag, holding it up.

Kate lit up, delighted by the sight. It was an old book, but one that contained ancient tales. Strife chuckled as she ran her hand over it.

"Yes, someone told me you like books, Story Keeper," he said. "I may or may not have taken that off of a fallen angel. After I kicked them in the head a few times."

Kate couldn't help her amused laughter. "Thank you, Strife! This might help with my work. I still need to finish my catalogue of demons."

Fury was making her way over to them and Strife looked up. "Speak of the devil." he joked. "Thought I'd stop in. I have something to tell you."

Fury glanced at the offering that Strife had given to Kate, frowned a little before folding her arms across her chest. When Kate departed, she looked at Strife with a thin smirk.

"What brings you back?" she asked.

"A problem, really." he replied, "The Engineer. I've heard a rumor some of his toys have been seen roaming the city. You know what that means."

Fury's smile disappeared slightly. How interesting to hear that the Engineer had resurfaced his work. Still, the idea of taking apart another piece of him did amuse her.

"Well, maybe I need to add another arm to my collection," she joked.

Strife made a short laugh in response. "I think we should keep the humans inside for the time being. Until I know for sure where he's made his workshop. There are so few of them left, after all."

Fury nodded her head. "Fine. I'll keep them here if I must. Still, you underestimate them, Strife. They've gotten better over the years."

The two looked up at the sound of something crashing. Two humans had been practicing with wooden swords over a bonfire and one of them had been hit, holding his forehead with one hand.

"Owww, you hit my eye!" he griped.

"Sorry, dude."

Fury made a face and sighed, glancing skeptically at her brother. "Some more than others..."

Strife was serious; even when he had no way to express himself, she knew when he meant business. He stared at her in silence before she sighed, nodding.

"Fine. I'll be sure to let them know."

Strife watched her as she made the speech to the humans gathered. Some looked worried and others angry at the idea of being unable to leave the tree. Still, there were few arguments with her and that did give him relief. After all, he wanted to make sure they remained safe.

O

"So you just move this piece here..."

Fury sat across the table from Emma, watching as she explained the game of Chess with her. She frowned thoughtfully, moving a piece and Emma smiled her approval, nodding.

"My dad played this game with me sometimes," Emma told her. "And mom, too."

Fury glanced beyond her briefly to Kate, who seemed excited to share a story with one of the humans. Father Thomas watched her and the look on his face had Fury frowning a little. She knew the look. She knew what the man thought of the human Kate.

"Father Thomas seems to fancy your mother."

Emma looked over her shoulder before she giggled. "Really?"

"Yes. I know the look of a man who desires what he can't have."

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Why can't he have her?" she asked. "I mean, Father Thomas is really nice. He gives me extra rations sometimes."

"Please." Fury rolled her eyes. "Just a way to buy your mother's attentions."

Emma didn't seem to catch on, but shrugged her shoulders and focused her attention on the game. Fury was tapping her heel insistently against the floor. She noticed Kate had departed into another room and Emma looked down at the board with a smile.

"Hey! Miss Fury? You win." she said.

Fury looked down at the board and grinned. "Well, that was certainly easy!"

She rose and Emma looked back at her when she walked away. "Maybe another game?"

Fury waved a hand in the air. "Fine. I'll return shortly."

Emma looked thrilled and began setting up the board again.

Fury entered the room and found Kate sitting behind a piano, playing a few notes. When she saw her, she smiled and beckoned at the seat. Fury hesitated for a moment before taking a seat beside her.

"What is this, then?" she asked.

"I used to play when I was little," Kate told her. "It took some convincing to ask Strife to bring it back. Ulthane promised me he'd fix it and I think it's finished. Listen."

She played a few notes more in a melody that Fury didn't recognize. She furrowed ber brow before chuckling. "Well, it seems to work just fine."

"Yeah. I think we can stand for a little more music in this tree. Just for when it gets too quiet."

Fury nodded in agreement.

"Do you know a good song or two?" she questioned. The air was strange so suddenly.

Kate glanced at her for a moment before chuckling. "Yeah, hold on."

She began to play a few notes and sing.

_"There's a lady who's sure_

_All that glitters is gold_

_And she's buying a stairway to Heaven_

_When she gets there she knows_

_If the stores are all closed_

_With a word she can get what she came for_

_Oh oh oh oh and she's buying a stairway to Heaven."_

Fury raised an eyebrow before sputtering with amusement, interrupting her song. "There's no stairway to paradise, I assure you. Who wrote that ridiculous song?"

"Led Zeppelin."

"What sort of name is that?"

Kate elbowed her playfully with a grin. She resumed playing the song and eventually, took Fury's gauntlet-clad hand to try and follow along. It had been the second time she'd initiated contact with her. And, despite the oddity of her feelings, it took only a second before the horseman was able to match the melody perfectly. Kate lit up with delight and nodded her approval.

"Hey, you're really good at this!" she said.

Fury laughed quietly, putting on an air of superiority. A façade, really. She wanted to feel more in control. Kate's presence and how aware she was at how close they sat was strange. "Hm, it's simpler than most of your species make it out to be."

Kate gave her a curious look; a mixture of wonder and amusement before she continued to sing the song. Her song was heard by the other humans as they went about their evening rituals.

All mundane. All simple.

All perfectly fine.

O

It had only been a few weeks of searching.

Fury and Strife spent their days seeking out the Engineer, but there hadn't been signs of him as Strife had claimed. Fury was beginning to question her brother's sanity. This search yielded nothing for them. And even worse, she had been growing bored.

Strife was tossing a rubber ball back and forth against the wall.

"You know, you should really have your head checked, Strife." Fury told him. "Anything that could pose a threat to these humans has long passed." She sighed, hands on her hips as she watched him. "What are you doing with that? Did you hear me?"

"I hear you." Strife said, taking the ball in his hand. "Still, until we're sure. I'm patrolling every inch of this city. You're welcome to join me."

He folded his arms across his chest, watching as Fury started to depart.

"Unless you'd rather spend your time with Kate."

Fury stopped in her tracks, scowled now and looked back at him. "What was that?"

"You're sweet on the human, I see it, Fury," Strife told her, with a thin laugh. "Come on. It's not that big of a deal." He added when Fury shook her head with an annoyed sigh. "Death was charmed by a human woman as well. Well...before she saw his real face and went completely insane from it."

Fury exhaled, slouching her shoulders. "I simply find her company preferable to others. No more than that."

Strife tilted his head. "So the lingering looks between you two mean nothing? Come on. Don't pretend she means nothing to you."

Fury rolled her eyes, waving a hand in the air before departing.

"The domestic life suits you, sister!" Strife called after her, laughing and shaking his head.

"Shut up!"

Fury had been in the company of humans for a time; she had kept them safe and trained them to be warriors against the forces of hell. That was her purpose and nothing more.

It was something that made her mind wander, however; her willing choice to stay around Kate and enjoy the humanity the woman offered. Was she simply lonely? That was ridiculous. She'd never had such feelings to deal with before, though much had changed since then. She had changed.

Eventually Strife joined his sister as they searched a blackened spire. The demons that had once infested it were gone after the departure of their Lord. It smelled terrible and there were human bones scattered about. No doubt from a feeding. It was always so repulsive to watch.

Fury looked around, sniffing the air slightly.

"Humans died here recently..." she said, her tone quieter now.

Strife looked at her briefly before nodding. "Yeah."

"There have been no signs of the Engineer," Fury said, turning to him, "Are you sure you saw what you saw? Forgive me if I question your sanity."

"I know what I saw, Fury."

"If the Engineer had been foolish to resurface, I could always take his other arm."

Strife looked up, gesturing to something. "Is that proof enough for you?"

Fury followed the direction he had indicated and they were looking down at a pit filled with writhing bodies. They had all been fused together with gold and demonic flesh, moaning quietly in a haunting chorus. Fury recoiled with a disgusted sound and Strife backed away when one hand reached for him.

"Ugh, one of his failed experiments, no doubt." he said.

"You forget. The Engineer's experiments are flawless." Fury told him. "This was intentional. He made this mass of flesh and gold as a message to us."

"Quite the message." Strife said.

Fury bared her teeth with a hiss, whip appearing in her hand. "Let me send him one as well."

And with that, she brought her whip down with a fierce shout.

Upon returning to the tree, Strife and Fury made their announcement to the humans.

"The Engineer is here in the city," Fury told them, "We've seen evidence of his handiwork. You are not safe to venture alone while he lives."

A few worried whispers from the humans as they looked at one another. One of them raised his hand and spoke.

"So what do we do? We can't just sit in here!" he cried. "What about food and supplies?"

Fury sighed impatiently, but nodded her head. She understood that necessity. "If we venture out into the city, we go in groups of ten or more." she told them. "Strife and I will lead the searches and we do not stay out after dark. The Engineer has creatures that prey on their victims in the shadows. Until we find and kill him, this is how things will be. Do you understand?"

The humans didn't seem happy with that, but they didn't argue with her. It was a smart idea and they would abide by it if it meant their survival.

Good. They learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter was inspired by the song "I'm Alive" - by Celine Dion.


	3. Sonnet 116

~O~

Kate was in her library and Emma was helping her organize the shelves of books when Fury walked in, holding a book in her hand. She cleared her throat and the two looked up. Emma was delighted to see her and ran up, putting her arms around her.

Fury gave a startled grunt and raised her hands in the air. "Yes, of course. Now run along. Your mother and I need to talk."

Kate smiled at Emma and gestured with one hand. "Go ahead. Go play with the other kids."

Emma made her way out of the room, relieved to be free of her job for the moment. Kate looked at Fury with a slight wave of her hand.

"I was just looking for my research on demonic lore." she told her, "Emma was helping me organize so I could find it. But I think I set it down somewhere and forgot..."

She turned her back to Fury and looked around with an irritated sound, mumbling about how "forgetful she was" and everything else. Fury looked down at the book in her hands and smiled a little before approaching her.

"You mean this?" she said, handing the book to her.

Kate looked down at the offering and smiled. "Ah! Thank you." she said, "I can't believe I misplaced it. I guess that happens."

Fury gave her a small smile.

"I'm actually glad you're here. I couldn't find Strife, so I thought you could help me." Kate turned to her table and set the book down.

"Oh?" Fury followed her to the table as well.

"Yeah, I need to know a few things about these lesser demons. Since I can't leave under yours and Strife's orders," Kate glanced up at her with a funny look. "Maybe you can help me finish."

Fury shrugged her shoulders and took a seat beside her; a crate that she had to scoot a little closer to the human. She studied everything that Kate had written down. Well, it seemed to be a suitable thing to do and as a Story Keeper, it was only fitting that she'd want to know everything.

Something caught her eye about the writing and it made her chuckle.

"Creator's breath, woman. Your writing is worse than Death's." Fury remarked.

Kate crowed with laughter. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Father Thomas walked by the room, but paused and returned, catching sight of them. He cleared his throat, interrupting them. Fury raised an eyebrow and Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey," she said, "Fury was helping me with the book."

"I see." Father Thomas replied, with a frown. "But we've begun to gather the crate of supplies that Strife has brought for us and we need to unload them. Be down in ten minutes."

Kate nodded her head.

Fury made a face, watching as the man departed. "Don't tell me you don't see what he's doing."

"Hm? Who?"

Fury gave her a skeptical frown and flicked her head once in the direction Father Thomas had gone. Kate sputtered a laugh and shook her head.

"Oh, please!" Kate said, shaking her head, "Not in a hundred years!"

Fury smiled a little, chuckling. The remark amused her a little and even gave her a small feeling of content. She didn't know why she should have remotely cared about what Kate was doing with the other humans. Or not doing, as was the case here.

"Is Strife here?" Kate questioned, with an interested smile, "I'd like to speak with him as well."

Fury didn't like the question. "Why? Whatever you need to ask him, you can ask me."

Kate blinked in surprise, shaking her head. "No! No, don't take it personally. I just need to know about his weapons, that's all."

Fury felt a bit abashed by her abrupt reaction. She exhaled, nodding her head and speaking evenly. "Oh. Well, of course. He's out at the moment. I'm assuming he'll be skulking around later."

"Great! Oh, here, look at this. How did I do there?" Kate indicated a page.

Fury glanced down at it and scanned the writing that Kate had done; detailed information about the demon lord Samael. She made a small note of amusement and reached for her writing tool.

"Wait, let me make an adjustment. Do you mind?" she asked.

Kate shook her head, handing her the tool. "No. Not at all. Add what you need."

She watched Fury scribble something down and after a moment, the horseman smirked at her and indicated the place she'd written with one heavy-gauntlet finger.

Kate leaned forward to look and read it out loud: "'Incredibly pompous, constantly has secret agendas that fail miserably. Smells horrible'." She sputtered a laugh. "Well, I'll keep that in mind."

"Mom! Mom, look what I found in the crates!"

Emma was running back into the library, carrying an enormous blanket on her back. Fury and Kate looked at her - Kate was astonished by the sight of the thing and rose, making her way over to her daughter.

"This is good! We needed a new blanket, didn't we? Did Thomas say you can have it?" she asked.

Emma made a face that indicated he surely didn't. Kate didn't argue with her, smiled and rolled her eyes.

O

True to her word, Kate had ventured below to help unload supplies and Fury had been bored much later. She ventured through the tree and found another human in a room, standing in front of a table. He was eating something and made a disgusted face, spitting it back out. Fury recoiled slightly and glanced down at the mess before looking over at him.

"Disgusting."

He glanced toward her as soon as she had spoken and she noticed that he was blind. The skin of his face looked horribly scarred, as if something bright had burst in his eyes. Fury could see that it must have been from an angelic weapon; only they could do that sort of damage with light.

He gave a little laugh and beckoned with one hand. "It's the horseman! Sorry, I was making cheese for the others. Well, trying to, anyway. Sad to say, I haven't been doing well with the process."

Fury raised her eyebrows when she noticed his condition. "You're blind."

"You're a sharp one." the man joked. When he felt her tense silence, he laughed weakly. "Eh... I've been working on this cheese. Though maybe using a horse isn't the best idea."

"A horse? You're trying to make cheese from horse milk?" Fury sputtered a laugh.

The man nodded. "We do what we can and I thought it might work."

"Let me see this horse of yours."

He shrugged, but nodded and retrieved a stick nearby. Using it to tap around, he led Fury down a flight of wooden steps. She had to admit that for a human who had lost his sight, he moved around rather well.

They ventured into a makeshift stable where a black horse was standing. Fury lit up at the sight of it and ran her hands over its sides. She was suddenly painfully reminded of Rampage.

"Yeah, this is Foam." the man told her. "She likes to eat bubbles."

Fury exhaled, not making note of the embarrassing name. What sort of person named an animal that? Her mind immediately went to Rampage and she felt herself grow colder. The pain of losing her horse still lingered in the back of her mind; anything that reminded her of him brought back that dull ache.

She shut her eyes and the man sensed her silence as something indicating pain.

"You know, I heard about your horse," he said, hesitantly. "I'm sorry."

Fury didn't want to talk about it. But of course, the human seemed compelled to do so anyway.

"I bet the horse of a horseman was truly something to behold!" the man offered, with a smile, "Too bad I lost my sight. I could have appreciated its magnificence."

Fury smiled, pleased by his words. "Truly, Rampage was a beast like no other! None could compare."

The man chuckled and reached out with one hand. He thought it would be proper to tell her her name. "Guess I should introduce myself. Come on, give me your hand."

Fury stared at his offered hand before taking it.

"Put it in mine. There you go." Dan shook her hand with a smile. "There. My name is Dan. Former horse farmer. Now I just help around in whatever way I can."

Fury returning the shake. "Dan. Well, I imagine you didn't bring me down here just to look at your horse."

Dan laughed gently. "No, I suppose I didn't. I may be blind, but people don't tend to wander into my room for the hell of it. You're distracted, aren't you?"

Fury made a face and thought to argue at his presumption; but the truth was, she did have quite a bit on her mind. And all her thoughts went to Kate. It was strange that she thought so much of the human.

"I didn't come to your room on a whim," Fury said, "I was simply bored."

Dan chuckled. "Right. Looking for answers to the question 'What is that human Kate'?"

Fury frowned at him.

The two eventually found themselves sitting on the edge of a long tree branch that overlooked the city. Dan was talking to Fury, but she half-listened as she watched the setting sun. Her mind had been distracted, full of lingering thoughts as of late. It was harder to focus. 

"A horseman's life can be a lonely one, huh?" Dan said.

Fury wouldn't deny that much. Being a horseman meant that no one would be happy to see you. She never gave it thought and didn't care about it. But when Dan had brought it up, it filled her head with doubt.

Did she feel something for this human?

At the thought, her chest clenched.

"You spend your life doing whatever almighty power tells you, but the truth is, you can choose," Dan explained, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Yeah. Human or not."

Fury remained silent. She felt a sense of horror at the idea that her mind always went to Kate. But truly, what folly would it be to pursue a human? What fool was she? Had she truly been alone this entire time that she would call for the comfort of one of them?

_Would it be that bad?_

"Kate talks, you know." Dan continued, "I don't know if that makes you feel better or not. But you know? The girls gossip. They talk about what it would be like. Kate talks, but she doesn't really talk the way they do."

Fury stared at him strangely. "How do you mean?"

"Well..." Dan straightened a little. "I heard a conversation just yesterday from my room. One of them wanted to play a game of who was better looking. Who they'd end up in the sheets with."

Fury snorted. "Spare me the details."

"Hey, humans do that when they're bored. Don't worry about it." Dan told her, with a laugh. "But Kate was quiet most of the time. She really didn't seem to know. She was asked about you, though."

Fury continued to be silent, thinking of his words and what they truly meant to her. A part of her wondered if Kate had really thought about it.

"Kate didn't really answer. She just laughed and walked away. But it wasn't one of those mean laughs when someone thinks 'oh, that's crazy', you know? It was a laugh like someone who was caught." Dan smiled a bit. "I hope that helps you."

"It doesn't."

Dan sighed softly. "Listen, kid. I know you're not up for hearing this stuff. It's probably crazy. He gave us bozos free will. You don't think He gave it to you, too?"

Fury scoffed. "To be honest, I doubt the Creator has much say in the matters of this world anymore. He lost faith."

"I didn't."

Fury stared at him strangely. "One of His angels burned your eyes out. They'd rather see your species rot away in hell," she told him. "How can you still have that kind of faith?"

"Well, that means I just need more faith then, doesn't it?"

Fury scoffed, unwilling to argue with him on that. Humans had such a strange way of looking at these things. Some of them could have unshakeable faith like Dan and others would curse the Creator for everything that was wrong in their little lives.

Dan smiled sadly now. "I know it's hard, but humanity is short. I say you should go for it while you have the chance."

"Go for...?"

"Kate. Who knows if you'll get someone else who looks at you the way she does."

Fury didn't retort to his words.

He sighed now, shutting his eyes. "So...what do we have now?"

"You want me to describe the sky?"

"Yes."

Fury glanced toward the horizon, at the setting sun. It would do no harm to give the human what he wanted. "The colors are pleasant. Warm with a touch of orange. The stars are starting to appear a little." she explained. 

Dan smiled, as if savoring the memory. "Good."

O

Kate was at the piano again, playing a few notes. She began to play and sing.

_"If the sun refused to shine_

_I would still be loving you_

_When mountains crumble to the sea_

_There will still be you and me_

_Kind woman, I give you my all_

_Kind woman, nothing more"_

Fury was listening to the music from the top of the tree. It carried through the dark city that night. There was nothing but the sounds of demons whispering in the shadows as they spent their days watching the tree; waiting for the right moment to take advantage as they did. Drooling in the shadows, slavering for the first human to make one simple mistake. But they were no fools to her and her power. She had shown their lords and masters what she was capable of.

Fury glanced over her shoulder before hopping down from her perch and reentering the tree, finding Kate dispersing for sleep. They stopped, looked at each other, across the invisible barrier of human and immortal. Kate's eyes were darkened with thought and her lips parted in confusion for a moment. It was a curious, fleeting look that stilled the horseman in a way she'd never experienced before. It seemed to go on for an eternity.

Then, Kate's gaze snapped from hers and she looked away as she ventured above, entering the room where she slept.

Fury followed her.

Emma was already sound asleep on a pile of pilfered blankets and pillows when Fury stepped into the room. Kate was choosing to sit nearby on the floor near a trash can that crackled with fire. Fury eventually joined her and both of them stared at the flame in silence for what felt like a long time.

Kate glanced over her shoulder to Emma before smiling. "Ah, what a day."

"I suppose." Fury glanced at her.

Kate seemed focused intently on the flames. 

"The girls were on me again today," Kate said, albeit hesitantly. She absently ran her fingertip against the floor, distracted.

"Ah, well you humans certainly love your gossiping circles, don't you?" Fury quipped. 

Her tone wasn't biting as it often had been before. She was comfortable, relaxed in Kate's presence. The human had that way about her. 

A laugh from Kate. "I guess."

"It's no wonder you've gotten nothing done today."

Kate sighed through her nose before laughing a little more. "Maybe. They like to make gambles, you know."

"About?"

Kate looked embarrassed, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh, you know...stuff."

"Specifically?" Fury found her embarrassment amusing.

Kate glanced at her for a moment. Then smiled. "You know, who they'd get with. That kind of stuff." Off off Fury's funny look, she quickly explained. "Okay, humans have this game...we used to do this kind of stuff with celebrities. You know you'd probably never get with them, but it's a 'what if' scenario."

Fury made a face. "Sounds pointless."

"It's just the fantasy of it." Kate explained. She reached to her side and dug through a pile of magazines, holding one up and opening it. "Like here. This actor. Is he hot?"

"Hot?"

"You know...attractive."

Fury tilted her head, studying the human male on the page. She was still learning human phrases and what they meant; how they used one word to mean something else entirely. Strife was better suited to understanding these things, really; after all, he'd spent more time with them. 

"As far as humans go, I suppose I've seen worse."

"See? That's what it is." Kate told her. "It's stupid, but a lot of these girls don't have anything else to do to pass the time. It's just silly."

She set the magazine down. Fury looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at her. "And who is a part of this debauchery?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, who is the object of your fantasies in this game?" Fury tilted her head, "You certainly have a shallow gene pool to explore here. I'm sure you don't honestly fantasize about them."

Kate blushed with a giggle. "Well, you're going to think it's awful if I tell you."

"Try me."

"Some of the girls like to fantasize about...your brother." Kate told her, with an awkward laugh. "They do that with some of the angels, too."

Fury curled her nose with a sneer. "Strife? You're joking."

Kate laughed with amusement when she realized that Fury didn't seem as insulted as she had imagined.

"Afraid not!"

"But really. One of those birds? Come on. Humans have no taste." Fury made a grand gesture with her arms to emphasize her point. "All they do is compensate for their wing size and who has the biggest sword. I'm not always talking about the one they keep on their belt, either."

Kate snickered, shaking her head. "I know, I know. They do that all the time! It's terrible!"

She had to stifle a laugh to keep Emma from waking and Fury couldn't resist her laugher as well. They both looked back at Emma to make sure the child wasn't waking up; she was still sound asleep, rolled over in her comfortable place among the blankets and pillows.

"And you don't think about that." Fury paused, looked at her. Her tone was quieter now, inquisitive. She didn't know why she asked. "Do you?"

Kate looked startled by the question now, as if she'd been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do. A light blush touched her cheeks. "Um..." she said, "I don't... I don't really think about it like they do. It's silly. There's no reason to think about that stuff, you know?"

It wasn't hard to see that Kate was uncomfortable being put on the spot like that. She was clearly lying.

"It's what happens, sometimes." Kate was distracted, a single fingertip lightly caressing Fury's gauntlet-covered thumb. It was such a light touch that Fury didn't even notice it. "I just...I mean, people get lonely sometimes and they like to picture scenarios. But they know they're stupid and they'll never happen."

The words suddenly struck Fury with realization. She knew what Kate was telling her.

"Well, I think I'm going to get some rest." Kate seemed eager to leave the conversation. Quickly. "I need to get up tomorrow kind of early."

Fury watched as she made her way to the couch to sleep and nothing more was said on the matter.

But really, she knew.

O

The scavenging trip went smoother than expected.

Fury led the trek of ten people - Kate included - through the old mall she'd visited with the human child Emma. It was a supply run and nothing more. Once Fury sensed the night would close in, they would return back. They had to.

She didn't like this - never seeing her enemy or knowing when he might strike. Even having the humans out with her was a risk. But they insisted it was necessary and perhaps it was.

Interestingly enough, Kate's silence bothered her somewhat; the human woman had seemed to make an effort to avoid her as they searched the mall. It was strange because she seemed adamant to talking with her before. Maybe she was embarrassed by what they'd talked about.

Ridiculous. Why didn't humans just say what they meant? It was no wonder they never had anything done.

"Kate, can we talk?"

"What about? I want to get home soon. Emma's going to be worried."

"You're distracted. You never tell a story from a movie. You always have your own thing."

Fury could hear the discussion from the two in a store nearby. She tilted her head with a thoughtful sound as she listened to the conversation.

"Sorry, I had a lot on my mind and I didn't have time to come up with anything new." Kate said, with a disappointed sigh.

"What's on your mind? Anything or anybody?"

A pause from Kate. "Something like that."

"Oh!" A sly tone from the human talking to her. "Anyone I should know?"

"No. I mean, don't. I'm... Ugh," Kate was moving around in the store. "It's silly. Damien, don't look at me like that. Just grab that - Yeah! Grab that there so we can take it back. It's almost dark. Remember what Fury said?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Hey, you know anything about this Engineer?"

"Nothing but what Fury told us."

The conversation was boring her, so Fury stepped out of her shop and walked into theirs. She found the human man speaking with Kate and Kate in the middle of carrying a box. When Fury met her gaze, she suddenly seemed more interested in her task than her.

"If we're quite done with this obviously fascinating discussion, we should leave." she advised them.

Kate exhaled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right." she said, starting to walk forward. "I don't trust this floor, anyway." She indicated the place beneath her feet. "Anything could jump up for us."

As if on cue, the ground creaked beneath her. Kate looked down, eyes widening.

Suddenly, the floor caved in and she was sent falling with a scream. Fury shouted her name, dove off the edge to catch her as she plummeted into the darkness below.

In midfall, Fury wrapped her arms around her, reached for her whip and cracked it toward a broken pipe. It circled it, stopping their fall with a sharp jerk that would have yanked her arm from its socket if she'd been a human. Below them looked to be a void of infinite blackness, but she could hear splashing below from the fallen debris.

Fury looked at Kate now and the human let out a breathless laugh, smiling up at her. She was frightened, but relieved and unharmed.

"Fury! Kate!"

The two looked up at the man calling down from them.

"We're fine!" Kate shouted up at him.

"Goddamn, you scared the shit out of me!"

Fury smirked at Kate, but her smile faltered when she heard the snapping sound above. Both looked up sharply as Fury's whip tugged the pipe loose from the combined weight of the two.

"Oh shit..." Kate groaned, in a defeated tone.

They plummeted into the chasm below, Kate screaming the entire way.

Fury quickly wrapped her arms around her in mid-fall, wincing for the pain to come and attempting to keep Kate from enduring too much of it.

She really was a fool.

O

When Fury regained consciousness, she felt wetness at her back.

Blinking, dazed from the fall, she struggled to return to her senses and noticed the pool of water she'd landed in that came up to the armor around her face. She found Kate lying on top of her, eyes closed and not moving. So she gave her a light shake.

"Kate? Kate..." she hissed.

Much to her relief, Kate stirred slightly shifting a little before letting out a tiny sound. She blinked, struggling to come back to reality. Her eyes opened and she met Fury's stare.

"Oh...what happened?" she moaned, looking up at the collapsed ceiling. "We... Oh! How far did we fall?"

Then, her eyes snapped wide and she looked down at Fury with worry.

"Are you alright?!"

Fury found it adorable that the human cared so much about her wellbeing, despite it being futile as it was. She was a horseman who had taken her share of beating in the past and walked away from it. A little fall wouldn't hurt her.

"I've endured worse than this, Kate." she told her, with a smile and a laugh, "You needn't worry about me. Are you unharmed?"

Kate sat up, staring down at her hands before nodding. "Yeah, I think."

Fury grunted sharply and Kate moved from her so that the horseman could rise. She was a little shaken from the fall, but overall, unharmed.

"How do we get out of here?" Kate wondered, concerned.

Fury looked around briefly. "This looks like it was used by demons to conceal themselves from the angels. The smell alone is a dead giveaway. It doesn't seem to be used now. We travel through and find a suitable place for you to rest until daybreak."

Kate looked worried. "Emma's going to be wondering where I am."

"And you'll get to her. But you'll do no good if you run out in the dark," Fury reminded her. "Don't be foolish and do what I tell you."

Kate didn't argue. She nodded once before looking around. "My bat, where did I drop it?"

"Hard to say." Fury replied, looking with her. "It's - Oh! Here."

She retrieved the bad from the water she'd fallen into and handed it to Kate. The human was appreciative given the smile on her face.

"Thank you." she said.

Fury nodded in response. She started forward and Kate followed alongside her. The two walked together down a damp tunnel that Kate marveled over the design.

She ran her hands across rough surfaces that resembled claws. "Wow. The demon that did this must have been huge." she said. "What was it?"

"One Who Digs." Fury replied.

"Oh..."

"No, that was truly their names," Fury told her, with a shake of her head, "Sometimes you get a demon with no imagination."

There was a whisper and both stopped in their tracks; Fury looked toward one of the special circles on the floor. She knew what and who emerged from them.

And sure enough, Vulgrim appeared in a swirl of blue light and Kate aimed her bat at him. His eyes widened for a short moment and the little trinkets around his belt rattled loudly when his hands shot up to his face. It wasn't being startled by the human, really. But no one truly expected to appear in another location with a weapon aimed at their face ten seconds later.

"A demon!" she shouted.

Vulgrim chuckled and eyed the human. "A human!" he mocked, with a laugh to follow.

Fury looked at Kate. "As insufferable as he may be, Vulgrim is no enemy. Well, for the moment."

Vulgrim's perpetual grin was unnerving to Kate. She frowned and glanced at Fury skeptically, but the horseman nodded her reassurance.

Kate looked up hesitantly at Vulgrim. "So...what do you want?"

"I dabble in Capitalism, my dear human," Vulgrim explained, "The same as yours."

Kate was still suspicious about it, but Fury didn't seem to be on edge, so it must have been fine. "So...you trade. What do you trade in?"

"Souls are my currency," Vulgrim told her, gesturing with his clawed hands, "Human, demon, angel. All of it is the same to me."

Kate looked down at his belt with a thoughtful sound. She studied an amulet hanging from it. "That's a Protection Sigil." she said.

Vulgrim glanced down at it briefly. "Ah! You have a good eye, human. I...BORROWED it from the corpse of one of those birds. Seems he had very little use for it."

"Maybe I'd like to have it."

A laugh from the demon. "I'm sure you would! But I only deal in souls and you look a bit light there."

Kate murmured to herself. "Would you trade in artifacts?"

Fury looked at her curiously. Kate had an artifact for trade?

Vulgrim seemed amused and somewhat fascinated by the human's offer. "Normally I wouldn't, but...I'm curious, human. What do you have that you believe is worthy of a trade?"

Kate reached into her shirt and removed something dangling in a vial. Fury knew what it was - essence of Despair Demon. Specifically, it housed the eye of the one who had possessed her. Vulgrim leaned close, snickering with pleasure at the sight.

"Ah! You have the eye of Aratron! You know how valuable that is, don't you?" he asked, greedily flicking his fingers together.

Kate smiled up at him. "Despair Demon's eyes are made up of pure soul energy. It's how they get into your head and take from you. I kept it. I know I..." Her tone lowered somewhat. "I shouldn't have, but... I had to know more. I thought my husband's soul and others could be freed if I did. But I looked it over and he'd already passed long ago. If it's valuable to you, I would trade it for that Sigil."

Vulgrim seemed to consider that for a moment before laughing dryly. "You have a deal, human!"

He reached down and took the Sigil in his claws, holding it out to her. Kate offered him the pendant and they exchanged the items. Vulgrim studied the eye in his claws before adding it to his belt.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" he told her, "May that Sigil serve you well!"

Kate gave him a small nod in response, though Fury could see that she still seemed uncomfortable.

"Well, perhaps you can help me now." she told them demon, still eyeing Kate. "We need to know a way out of here."

"Of course!" Vulgrim clasped his claws together. "The demons who roosted here made a home among the underground springs. It isn't far from where we are and quite habitable, even for humans. I'm surprised they haven't made a home there long ago."

Kate laughed in disbelief. "That's not right. There's no underwater springs."

"Oh, trust me. There are. It's perfectly safe." Vulgrim let out a little giggle.

O

Kate and Fury continued to make their way down the tunnel. Kate seemed interested in talking a little more about the Sigil she'd received from Vulgrim.

"I had been hoping to find something to keep Emma safe," she said, "I hope this Sigil is as good as the stories said it would be."

"It's made by the birds, so..." Fury nearly had a retort to add, but looked at Kate's worried expression, she sighed. "It's as useful as any, I suppose."

Kate looked happy about that.

Fury was suddenly hyper aware of the atmosphere between them and how...peculiar it felt. She found that being in Kate's proximity and listening to her talk was a rare feeling of contentment that she didn't have with most of the humans.

The silence was uncomfortable now. Fortunately, Kate started talking again. Perhaps she felt the same.

"Before all of this happened, we used to go on camping trips every summer." Kate told her, with a little laugh. "We'd go exploring caves like this one."

Normally, Fury wouldn't have cared about a human's past life; but for this particular reason, she wanted to hear more about hers. Maybe it was the genuine pleasure Kate seemed to have when she shared the memory.

"And what about your husband? Did you know how he truly felt before the demon possessed him?" she asked.

Kate's eyes were suddenly distant. She sighed softly, shook her head and looked down at the Sigil. "He was always happy. Or so I thought." she said, quietly, "I feel...he hid a part of that from me. He didn't want me to see he was hurting inside. I'm just sad he felt like he couldn't share that with me." She sighed. "I'm worried that Emma might be feeling the same."

Fury thought about Emma's words. "Maybe she's worried as well."

Kate looked at her. "How do you know?"

"Perhaps sharing thoughts like that hurt them, too," Fury pointed out, albeit hesitantly, "Maybe it's something that frightens them; getting in touch with those feelings and sharing them with someone else. No one wants to be seen in such a weakened state, especially by those they care about."

Kate was mystified by Fury's softer, reverent tone. "I only want her to know that I can be there to comfort her if she needs it. She doesn't need to hide that from me."

Fury was intelligent enough to know who Kate spoke to and it wasn't just her daughter. She swallowed once, cleared her throat and huffed out a sound of dismissal.

"Perhaps."

Kate laughed quietly, albeit nervously, taking her eyes away from the horseman. It was only for a moment before she looked beyond them. Her eyes widened in shock and delight.

"I can't. Believe it." she gasped.

True to Vulgrim's words; there was, in fact, a hot springs before them. It was surrounded in curious, glowing plant life and a pipe poured water into it.

Kate let out a breathless laugh and didn't even hesitate to jump right in with a loud splash. The resulting wave drenched Fury head-to-toe and she gave a loud grunt of displeasure, shaking her hands and frowning into the water where Kate was swimming. She started to curse Kate for her recklessness, but the human's genuine pleasure cut the bite of her retort short.

"Oh, God!" Kate groaned, contentedly. "I haven't had hot water for so long!"

Fury eventually joined her in the pool and let out a small grunt when she felt the water through her armor. It was nice, actually and she drew comfort in it. The smells around them were almost sweet and Kate's contented laughter filled the air.

"This is rather pleasant." Fury agreed, making her way toward the water that poured from the pipe. It smelled good here as well and she marveled at how demons were capable of making pleasant places when they put their minds to it for a change.

She ran her hands into her hair, pushing it back from her face. She noticed that Kate watched her from the corner of her eye and smirked, taking her arm.

"Come on. Get under this with me." Fury told her, voice smoother now.

Kate let out a little yelp when she was soaked once more. She tucked her hair from her eyes, looked at Fury and let out a giggle. Fury laughed with her and stunned herself when she heard the sound.

She never laughed that way before.

The way that Kate laughed so genuinely, the flush on her cheeks and the dark look of intrigue that came to her was somehow enticing.

She was a human. How did she give her such a deep, aching need. Fury felt her body responding to the stare and her legs moving her forward.

Something changed in the air; neither one could take their eyes away from each other.

Fury touched her shoulder and the human did not object - only look at her with curiosity and awe. Her lips parted, eyes closed halfway. She could see the yearning to know her, to understand her deeply in her eyes.

She touched her first; the human did not object when a single long, sharp finger stroked her cheek. She shut her eyes at the contact before slowly, albeit carefully, placing her hand against Fury's armor-clad one, holding it to her cheek to savor the warmth against her skin.

A small hint of a nervous smile from the human, but one of want to follow.

For such a long time, Fury had been familiar with being unwanted by others; the horsemen were not loved nor were they appreciated by their angel and demon kin. They were Nephilim and feared by all, looked at with distrust and loathing.

To have someone like Kate appreciate her in a truly genuine way...

"Please..."

The human's single word uttered so softly from her lips shocked her senses as clear as they'd ever been.

She felt Kate's hand against her midsection slowly caressing and didn't rebuke her. She didn't WANT to rebuke her. She wanted more.

"Kate..."

The breathy whisper on Fury's lips brought a smile to Kate's face. She felt the horseman's gauntlet-clad hands on her cheeks and they stepped closer to one another, bodies flush together as Fury tilted her head down to kiss her.

Kate responded to the kiss, hands at Fury's waist.

"And what of your promise of comfort?" Fury queried, tone filled with thunder and smoke when they finally parted.

Kate looked dizzy from the sensations she hadn't felt in so many years. She took a moment to catch her breath and glanced down at the water briefly before letting out a small laugh. Something about it made the horseman laugh quietly in response. She hadn't realized that she leaned her forehead against Kate's, drawing warmth from the barest contact. Kate's hands had begun stroking hers. Despite the thickness of her armor, she could feel every caress, every contact fan flames between them.

"I hope I can comfort you in a way that makes you happy," Kate told her.

"Have you done that before?"

Kate stared at her, blinking once. She sputtered with amusement. "I should hope the fact that I have a daughter is enough evidence that I have."

"I meant with someone not human."

"...No. Have you with a human?"

"Of course not."

Kate found the atmosphere somewhat calming and she chuckled, her cheeks flushing a new shade. "Well...there are firsts for everything."

There was a charm to Kate's humor, but Fury craved more than that. She felt hands at her sides delicately stroking and her thoughts were swept away before she leaned down to kiss Kate again. The human wasn't so bad at it, really; she was tentative, but gradually grew in boldness. It made the horseman crave more of those genuine responses.

They had all evening for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Kate plays is "Thank You" by Led Zeppelin.


	4. Good Times Bad Times

~O~

It had been too long.

Fury had never allowed herself a moment of such vulnerability; it had been a long time since anyone had seen her so open and raw this way. But this human beneath her in the scalding pool had been given such a privilege to see her this way and to receive her.

She felt Kate's mouth at her throat, up the length of her jaw and it made her hiss sharply, clenching when the human chose to suck hard at her neck. Fingernails dug into the skin of her back, leaving long marks along her shoulders. She was soft, but fierce, needing to touch every part of her that she could and Fury certainly needed the same.

Kate groaned her name so softly, clutching her neck and holding her flush against her body as they moved together. Fury buried her face in the human's shoulder, savoring her smell, her whispers of adoration and reverence to her. Such words that Fury refused to believe on anyone else - blind sycophants and liars - but with Kate it was genuine. 

It was almost too much.

Kate felt the horseman tense, heard her voice heighten in pitch and her chest heave with deep, wanton breaths. She refused to let Fury hide her face in her shoulder and instead, cupped her cheeks, lifting her head so that she had nowhere else to look but at her. The hair on her head that usually waved on its own had been plastered to her face, granting Kate an utterly breathtaking and primal sight.

Fury grunted, clenched her teeth and her eyes darkened at the sight that welcomed her. "You want to watch me, do you?" she hissed.

Kate pressed her forehead against hers, close to that aching goal herself. Looking at her so closely, she could see that Fury's eyes were not simply just pools of glowing white; but that she had pupils and irises just like any other human did. 

She was beautiful and Kate never believed she'd finally be with her like this. It felt like a dream.

"Yes, please don't - Look at me." Kate gasped. 

Fury's features twisted, but she didn't take her eyes away from the human; she slapped her hands against the edge of the pool on both sides of Kate's head, tensing as the inevitable approached. 

Eyes unfocused, but never taking them from her, Fury let out a low, throaty sound as she finally surrendered to her release. It was a sound that would make armies of heaven and hell blush.

The sight of Fury finishing herself was such an erotic, lovely sight; Kate groaned, shook and worked to finish herself as well. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long as Fury's hand was immediately between her legs to help her along. They were rough, calloused and strong - the hands of a warrior. But they pressed hard into spots she hadn't felt in years that had stars bursting behind her closed eyes. 

Oh, how she really wanted to last, but that rhythm and that perfect pace guaranteed she wouldn't for much longer. 

The horseman gave a deep, alluring chuckle, smirking down at her. "I seem to remember you telling me you wanted to look. So look at me, Kate."

Kate gasped, bringing herself to hold Fury's gaze. Her jaw dropped, her throat tightened and she finally let herself go with a sharp cry of rapture, fingers pressing hard into Fury's back. 

The horseman would never have used the word 'beautiful' often; but seeing the human beneath her moan so deeply, hold onto her so tightly was one of the most exquisite things she'd seen in a time. And she wanted to see more of that.  
So she brought Kate over the edge once more. Then once again before the human was eventually worn out enough to have her lying in the pool, utterly spent and quite satisfied. 

"Wait, wait, I can't take another..." Kate laughed, taking a moment to catch her breath.

Fury chuckled as she watched her, leaning over the human and caressing the smaller breast in her hand. Kate squirmed with a breathless laugh and retaliated the contact. 

"Don't you dare get me going again." she hissed, with a laugh. "I don't have the stamina of a horseman."

Fury chuckled, feeling quite relaxed. "Yes, I forget you humans can't keep up."

"It's hardly my fault. I haven't had sex in years, you know." 

"It certainly shows. I hope I was everything you expected."

"All that and more."

Kate gave her a good-natured laugh and shook her head, caressing Fury's chest with her hand. The muscles of her belly received the same attention. She eventually moved further up again, teased her nipple with one hand, earning a small hiss from the horseman above her. 

"Shameless human!" she grunted out. 

Kate grinned and she allowed Fury to pull her in for a kiss; deep, but still chaste. They parted and Kate cupped her cheeks, rubbing her thumbs across the black markings beneath Fury's eyes. They spent a few moments cherishing one another before Kate put her arms around her shoulders, pulling her in just to hold her. She was surprised when the horseman didn't protest.

She wasn't about to complain.

O

Kate and Fury were making their way through the tunnel the next morning, talking about stories of demon hunting and angel slaying. Fury had quite a share of them to tell her and Kate had been enjoying each tale. Fury was actually quite happy that she didn't wish to discuss what had happened between them. Humans seemed to like to talk about that - which she didn't comprehend. She felt it would ruin what had happened.

Plus, she didn't like talking about those things. Old habits died hard.

"...shh!" Kate tensed visibly now, eyes scanning the shadows. "Do you hear that?"

Fury looked around, drew her whip and looked around. She crouched low, pressed her back to Kate and the two women were prepared when they heard the sound of scratching around them.

"Someone found us," Fury hissed, with a grin, "Ready to play?"

Kate grinned, nodding her head.

As soon as they'd spoken, throngs of crawling demons emerged from the cracks in the walls, snarling and hissing. Fury and Kate worked together to dispel them - whip cracking, bat smashing against bodies. They moved as one; killing the demons that came for them. 

And it was nice to have someone by her side, even if that someone was a human with such a horrendously short life span. Perhaps the human Dan was right.

Upon their return to the tree, Emma was already running toward her mother with a tearful cry. Kate was knocked over, holding her daughter now while Fury watched the sight impassively. Kate was trying to talk, to reassure her and apologize for scaring her. Both were crying. 

Strife was there, looking at his sister with a curious tilt of his head. She simply nodded once in response and nothing was said between them. 

Father Thomas was pushing his way through the crowds of people happy to see Fury and Kate return. He studied Kate with worry.

"We didn't think you'd make it back!" he gasped, frowning at Fury once. "How did you avoid the Engineer?"

"We didn't see him or any of his creatures," Kate explained, "We stayed in an underground spring the entire night. We were fine."

Father Thomas looked slightly concerned for a moment more, but at the mention of the spring, his eyes darkened in thought. He watched as Kate placed a hand on Fury's shoulder, smiling at her before she departed with Emma. The contact certainly went by noticed by the man. His eyes narrowed and his lips thinned.

Later that afternoon, Fury realized that Kate and Emma needed time together after her departure, so she ventured away from the tree with Strife to talk with him about it. He was oddly pleasant and Fury found it suspicious. But she had other things on her mind.

"...Did you find signs of the Engineer's work?" Strife asked, evenly.

Fury shook her head. "No. Kate and I..."

Strife laughed quietly. "I know. I know you did."

Fury raised an eyebrow with a frown. 

"Hey, no judgment here, Fury!" Strife told her, hands in the air. "I was just wondering how long it would take. I hope you hold onto this one a lot longer." His humor died in his voice and he sounded sad now. "We know how much you need that connection. We all do."

Fury sighed. "Let's just get back to the tree. The humans want to have a celebration for Kate's safe return."

O

One of the humans was singing on a machine - a karaoke machine. There was a fire crackling at the center of the grand makeshift hall and humans were crowded around it with food laid out on the floor. 

Fury was making her way up to the center and found Emma sitting down. Kate wasn't around and she frowned down at her.

"Where's your mother?" she asked.

"Oh! She's washing up." Emma said. She hugged Fury's arm and the horseman grunted thickly, startled by the contact. "Thank you. For keeping my mom safe."

"Yes...of course." Fury replied, plucking her from her arm.

She noticed a ripe apple among the pile of food and reached out to take one to eat, but Emma chastised her. "Wait, not yet! Not until everyone's here."

Fury nodded and set the apple down. She looked up when Kate eventually entered, talking with Strife. The human was dressed in a tank top and jeans; they were such simple clothes compared to her typical armor. She was used to seeing her always prepared.

"...You look like you had fun." Strife teased the human.

Kate blinked, blushing a little. "What...?" she said. 

Strife gestured once to his own shoulder and Kate looked down, stunned to see a little red mark that had been left by Fury's teeth. She quickly gathered a small scarf nearby and wrapped it around her neck, laughing shyly now. Strife didn't tease her about it and nodded. 

"Good for you, Kate." he told her. 

She gave a prudish laugh and eventually joined her daughter at the bonfire. Dan stepped up and began to address the people sitting there. 

"We have so much to be thankful for, everyone!" he told them, "But we have Fury to thank the most, don't we? Our Protector! And she brought Kate back to us alive."

Several applause from the humans. Fury gave a half-hearted smile in response, but felt Kate's hand against hers and glanced down briefly, blinking once and smiling somewhat at the contact. She had to give a double-take when she saw the scarf around Kate's neck.

"We celebrate life tonight," Dan continued, "We celebrate its preciousness and its value. Every day we risk it just existing in today's world. But we continue to fight, to have faith, to survive. And that is the thing worth celebrating every single day."

Dan continued to make his speech and Father Thomas eventually added a speech of his own. He began to pray and the rest of the humans did the same. It was a familiar ritual and one that had Kate embracing her daughter so that they could pray with him.

Fury didn't engage. She simply watched the humans around her engage in the ritual; their heads bowed, their eyes closed. Why did they still have such hope in the Creator? Why did they pray to Him when they knew He would not answer? She didn't get it, but they had their ways to keep going in this universe. She was still learning, after all. 

The celebration resumed with dancing and singing; Kate had chosen to create a new story for the children. She was more expressive, smiling a lot and emphasizing her tale with grand gestures. Emma was even taking part in the story and the children were riveted by it. 

Eventually, the humans had started to slow dance to a new song and Fury was venturing up to the peak of the tree, listening to Kate speaking with Emma. Stepping into the room they were in, she saw Kate kneeling in front of her daughter, who had been prepared for sleep.

"...I will be here. I won't go anywhere. I promise." Kate assured her. 

Emma didn't seem reassured. "But mom..."

Kate smiled sadly. "I'm not, Emma. I promise you." she said, "Get some rest. Ulthane told me you stayed awake all night. I don't want you to do that again, okay?"

She reached into her coat, removing the Sigil she'd received from Vulgrim. She placed it at Emma's side and gestured to it. "This was a gift." she said, "A trade. I have it here to keep you safe."

Emma lowered her eyes, gave a hesitant nod and bunched the sheets closer to her face. She let Kate kiss her forehead and the human rose, turned and was surprised to see Fury standing there. Then, her eyes softened and they departed, making their way to the peak of the tree to be alone.

Kate was astonished when Fury offered to dance with her. "I thought you didn't like to dance."

"Mm, I don't," Fury told her, "Personally, I fail to see the point. But...you seem to enjoy it. Perhaps I can indulge if just for the moment."

Kate certainly seemed to like the idea. She took Fury's hand and guided it to rest at her waist. "Okay just...stand close to me, like this," she instructed, "And look down where are feet are."

"Why?" 

"So I don't step on your boots."

"Oh." A light laugh from Fury.

"Now just lean against me like you saw them doing, like - Yeah." Kate let out a small giggle when Fury draped her cheek against her and they began to dance slowly to a new song.

"Not much to it, it seems."

"Nope. Not at all. This is nice."

A pause. "What song is this called?" Fury questioned, "Something unholy, I'm certain of it."

"'Fields of Gold' by Sting." Kate answered, with a small note of amusement, "It was played at my wedding. You know, I can teach you all kinds of things about humanity. You might end up having a lot of fun. Emma tells me you like board games."

"Only when I win at them."

A grin from Kate as they continued to dance. 

"You know, I thought about this." Kate finally spoke after a moment of silence. "But I always thought I was being silly for it."

"Hm? For what?" 

"Admiring you." Kate replied, "It was a while, actually. I thought maybe I was lonely. I mean, a human looking at...well, a horseman. Kinda sounds stupid now that I hear it out loud."

Fury considered her words. Well, she wasn't wrong for her feelings. On the whole, it was an act of folly to fancy anything that wasn't human. Humans lived such short lives and it would have only brought heartache. Fury didn't want to think about that now.

"Well, you're not disagreeing with me." Kate quipped, good-naturedly. 

"No. I was just thinking." Fury replied, with a small sigh. "Why must you be so charming, yet so insufferable all at the same time?"

Kate laughed a little, drawing comfort from the warmth of Fury's body. She felt her heart beating against her chest armor. This evening couldn't have been more perfect. She slipped her fingers beneath the horseman's hair, to the back of her neck, drawing as close as she could. The song was wonderful and the evening was quiet and peaceful. She forgot everything.

Once it seemed to be getting late, Kate returned into the tree and climbed into the couch to sleep. Fury didn't leave, but she said nothing either when she saw her rest.

"Stay with me." Kate mumbled, "Until I fall asleep."

Fury let out a sigh, but her tone was gentle. "Very well."

Kate wanted to feel something again; the sensation of Fury's chest against her back, the warmth of her armor as she circled her arm around her waist. Her hair framed her face and she felt lips at the back of her neck, warmth breath tickling her skin.

"Thank you." 

How strange that such words seem to feel far more intimate than they should have. But the horseman found that she didn't mind them. 

Meanwhile, the tree was being observed by a shape in the shadows. A shape of gold and flesh; wide grin and wings.  
O

Kate awoke in the middle of the night. 

She ventured below to retrieve a drink of water from the filter before absently running her hand across her neck. A small blush touched her cheeks when she remembered the night she'd spent with Fury. It still left her aching. 

A soft whimper startled her back to reality and she looked around, spotting one of the children who had been sitting in between several boxes, holding himself. 

Kate frowned and knelt down to him, setting her drinking cup on a nearby crate. "Michael, what are you doing up?" she asked. "It's really late."

Michael shook his head with an uneasy murmur. "I couldn't sleep. I thought I heard something under my room. It sounded like scratching."

Kate looked concerned for a moment, but didn't want to scare him any more than he already was. She glanced beyond him and nodded. "Don't worry. We'll see what it is. I'll get my bat and keep quiet. We don't want to scare everyone, okay?"

Michael nodded.

Meanwhile, Fury had been speaking with Strife as they circled the tree, taking down demons who had been stupid enough to stray too close to them. 

"I've seen more of his Gilded Ones," Strife told her, hesitantly, "He's been making more humans into those things and there's no sign of him. He's being careful but we can't risk losing any of the humans we have. He's going to get bolder and attack during the day."

Fury scoffed, shaking her head. "If he does, I'll take more body parts."

Strife laughed, nodding in agreement. 

Above them, the sky began to rumble and the two horsemen looked up, taken by the sight of fresh rain beginning to fall. Strife lifted his hand up to catch a few droplets of rain before they became soaked in the downpour. 

O

Kate ventured into the storage room, armed with her bat. Michael lingered at the steps, terrified of following her. That was fine to Kate; if it was something dangerous, she'd rather he had stayed behind as not to get hurt. Hopefully, it wasn't serious. 

She crept around a few empty crates and peered into one. Michael watched her carefully.

"Hm..." Kate murmured, "I don't see anything. Could have been rats. I think Dan's been cooking those up a few times."

Michael's nose wrinkled with a giggle. "Eww!" 

"Yeah, they're pretty gross and they taste burnt half the time," Kate said, with a teasing laugh, "But don't tell Dan I said that."

Michael nodded, obviously in better spirits from her joke. Kate ruffled his hair once with a giggle of her own.

Behind her, a shape rose and she failed to notice the demon of blue flesh and gold parts. Its eyes were cold at her, filled with hate and its mouth pulled into a grimace. But she did see the dawning horror on the boy's face and frowned, tilting her head at him. 

Kate's smile disappeared. "Michael, what's the matter?" she asked. 

Michael looked beyond her, panicked breaths escaping him.

She turned and her eyes widened. Before she could scream, a hand of gold razors closed around her throat and she kicked, clutching uselessly at the grip. Michael was frozen, screamed as Kate was dragged toward the shadows, gagging and thrashing weakly to be free.

He tried to pull on her arm now and Kate swatted at his hand. "No! No, run!" she choked, "Run away!"

The demon calmly raised one hand, producing a bubbling pool of gold before vanishing through, carrying Kate with it. It had no interest in the boy. 

The scream was heard in the distance by Fury, who looked over her shoulder with a frown. Strife caught the look and before he could ask, she was already gone and sprinting back toward the tree. 

When she arrived, the humans were gathered with the Makers, struggling to talk over each other and make sense of what had happened. Fury spoke loudly, angrily.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" she demanded.

Emma was in tears, approaching her. "They took her! They took my mom!" she sobbed. 

Everyone started to argue and Fury felt her heart fill with ice. She raised two hands and shouted out again, wanting answers. Now.

"ENOUGH!" she bellowed, forcing resolve in her voice. "Who took her?"

Ulthane gestured to Michael, who was still shaken and terrified. "The lad saw who it was." He looked down at the boy. "Tell them what you told us."

Michael nodded weakly before looking up at Fury and Strife. "It was... It had gold all over its body," he stammered, eyes brimming.

"A Gilded One," Strife said, softly, "Kate must have been the target. The demon spared the kid, but..."

Father Thomas snarled with emotion in his voice. "How did it get in this tree? I thought we were safe!" he spat, "And now Kate's gone and that Engineer might be doing God knows what to her - "

Fury seized him by his collar, silencing his voice and earning a few startled cries from those around them. She forced the human back enough so that it brought him against a nearby wall. Even Ulthane looked stunned by her abruptness.

Her eyes were hard, her voice severe. But it trembled slightly with emotion. "Stop. Talking."

Father Thomas looked frightened now, but nodded his head. Fury released him and she turned to the humans before kneeling before Emma. The child couldn't seem to be consoled, her eyes filled with tears. Fury placed a hand against her shoulder.

"I swear I will find your mother," she assured her, "And make those demons pay for it in screams."

She rose, addressed the remaining humans. "The Makers will fortify the tree," she told them, "Strife and I will search for Kate. It hasn't been long, which means the Engineer's workshop is closer than we believed. We will find Kate and bring her home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I put four chapters but this one ran too long, so I have one last chapter to go. LOL.


	5. Stairway to Heaven

~O~

"He knew, didn't he?"

Fury didn't have a retort to Strife's question when he'd asked. She already knew that the Engineer took Kate; he wanted his petty revenge and he knew about her time she'd spent with her. He had found a way to reach her and she was angry at herself for allowing it to happen.

But she felt something else. It was the same feeling she had felt when she lost Rampage.

She'd been following a path of gold fluid after parting ways with Strife; the more ground they covered, the greater the chance of finding Kate. It had been hours since she'd disappeared and the sun had already begun to rise. The more time was wasted, the more she knew that he'd probably done something to her.

She didn't want to think about it.

What he could have been doing to her.

_This is why Death stayed away from them._

Fury stopped in front of a human building - a museum. She recalled her fight with Avarice in the past and realized that this was a place where art was kept. The Engineer had to be here. He loved his creations and valued them as art of a kind. His arrogance would bring his demise. She would see to that.

"Horseman!" the smooth voice of the Engineer filled the air; "Come in! Come in! It's wonderful to see you at last. I owe you much for our last encounter."

Fury's whip appeared in her hand in a blaze of fire. "Show yourself!"

"I knew you'd find me if I took the human." the voice in the shadows was speaking in tones like honey, but she knew how hideous he truly was, "Was she a little playmate of yours?" A mocking chuckle. "Were you keeping a pet, Fury? How unbecoming of you."

Fury's eyes flickered with red as she struggled to keep her Havoc side under control. It clawed at the insides of her head, wanting out. Wanting to rend him to pieces.

Her hand shook on a stone statue, gauntlets scraping jagged paths. "If you put a hand on her, Engineer - "

"What will you do?" the Engineer purred.

"I'm cutting off your head and this time it's going up your backside!" Fury spat, scanning the shadows for signs of the demon.

The Engineer appeared to her in a swirling portal. He was wearing black leather fused to golden pieces against his flesh, a mouth filled with golden fangs and long horns adorned with metal. His eyes were black pools of nothingness and he wore thick boots. One of his arms had been replaced with metal as well, several tools connected to it.

Fury pointed at him, features filled with rage. "COWARD!"

The Engineer laughed gently. "Oh, don't fret, horseman. I intend to face you soon enough for what you've done." he said, "My children. Do you remember them?" His voice was discordant now, hiding a pain that came and went like lightning. "The ones you and your massacred in the name of the Charred Council? And my mate? The angel Ariel?"

"I've killed so many, it's hard to keep track. Now tell me where Kate is!"

The Engineer sighed, shaking his head with disappointment. The cool, collected tone returned now. "Oh, that's what you call her. Yes, she was quite spirited for a human." he said, pacing around the horseman. "It's been quite some time since I've found a treat like her. All this time, I've had quite the block!"

He smacked himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand. "I've never created things like I did her. She resisted me for HOURS, horseman. Most humans never survive for more than minutes. Oh! I even asked her, 'What are you, little human?' She spat in my face, of course. Normally I would have cut her tongue out and been done with it, but I wanted more! Much more. So I extended her experience and kept her going."

Fury's features filled with dawning horror.

No.

No, he didn't.

But she knew, really. All it took for him to change a human were minutes. Kate had survived hours.

"You would have been proud of her," the Engineer continued, "She believed you'd come for her. But it was her child who had been the source of her strength and will. But all that strength vanished when I tortured her with the image of her dying child. She believed it. They always do. I wore her down in time. And so, I brought out something new. The beauty of suffering and wrath."

_No...Kate._

Fury would find him. She would slowly pull him apart and savor his death as she had done ever other enemy in her path!

But then, she heard a scream outside and the Engineer laughed haughtily. "Better go. My Gilded Ones are playing, tonight!"

And with that, the portal vanished and Fury snarled. She turned and stepped outside, stunned to see two humans kneeling behind a car.

"It's coming back!" one of the humans cried.

Above Fury, something was flying through the air. She looked up and found a Gilded One soaring overhead. It turned in midair and dove down with inverted wings, letting out a fierce scream. Fury tensed and was struck hard by the demon, sent flying through a building and into the floor of it.

She groaned, stood up and found herself in a shop. The Gilded One landed just a few feet away with a loud click of heels. Fury studied it; feminine form, eyes covered with a golden mask, inverted wings and metal armor. Thick hair, sharp teeth of gold.

It dove into the air with a screech and Fury looked up, just as she was kicked to the floor. The Gilded One loomed over her, kicking her in the face over and over until she grabbed her leg, twisting it and forcing the demon from her and into several shelves. Out of sight.

_"Where are you..."_

The voice that burst from the demon's throat was raspy, distorted with rage and pain.

" _Come out..._ " The Gilded One was speaking. " _Where are you? I'll kill you, I swear it!_ "

Fury cracked her whip and the demon was perched nearby. The creature looked back at her with a fierce snarl, teeth shining. She dove at her again and Fury's whip wrapped around her neck. The demon screeched, went airborne, dragging Fury with her.

Tumbling through the ceiling in a flurry of limbs and wings; the Gilded One collided with several broken shelves, struggling to dislodge the horseman from her. Fury grunted with effort, pressed her heels into the floor and held onto her whip.

"You won't get away!" she promised.

The Gilded One suddenly stopped struggling and went limp, like a puppet without strings. Fury blinked, stunned for several seconds before she laughed mockingly.

"Giving up already?" she sneered, "How unlike the Gilded to surrender so easily."

She crept closer for the finishing blow and the Gilded One's eyes opened. She grinned toothily before leaping up at her, slamming her full weight into the horseman. It knocked Fury flat onto her back and sharp teeth went into her throat, piercing the armor enough to draw blood.

Fury let out a scream of rage and pain before reaching up and hitting the Gilded One hard across the face; a blow strong enough to crack the golden mask over her eyes.

Her wound healed immediately, but she clutched her neck as the demon retreated from her, clutching her face with a screech.

"Did...you just BITE me?" Fury snarled, with renewed rage. "I'm going to..."

Her voice trailed off in dawning horror when a memory abruptly filled her head. A flash of images in her mind of Kate smiling and laughing with her.

The Gilded One screeched again, crouching in front of her in preparation to strike.

Fury stared at her up and down, horrified breaths escaping her. "No..."

She kicked her leg out, striking the Gilded One in the chest.

Another memory.

Dancing with Kate on the peak of the tree.

Fury's breath came out shaken. "Kate..."

The Gilded One tilted her head with a snarl. She didn't know her.

"Kate!" Fury shouted.

The Gilded One looked up with a sharp hiss, just as another shape burst from the ceiling above to join Fury.

Usiel.

The large, four-winged angel armed with his signature bell stood at Fury's side and the horseman looked stunned to see him. He gave her a brief nod before turning his focus on the Gilded One.

"The Engineer's handiwork," he said, "We've been tracking him for months. It's true then. He's alive."

Fury watched the angel make his way toward the Gilded Kate and she scowled now, voice trembling as she fought for control.

"No! Wait!" she ordered.

Usiel looked back at her with disbelief, distracted momentarily and Gilded Kate lunged with a scream. The angel was charged into, knocked through the wall and out into the city. Fury quickly jumped through the hole to join the battle between the two.

O

Strife calmly strolled into the shadowy hall.

He spotted the shape of the Engineer standing there and chuckled, aiming one of his pistols at him. "So here you are at last," he said.

The Engineer stood with his arms behind his back, a toothy grin on his face. At his side, several Gilded Ones were flanking, snarling softly.

"Here I am." the Engineer replied, still smiling.

"What's the endgame here?" Strife questioned, watching the demons, "And what do you want Kate for?"

"Kate? She was just the bait." The Engineer shrugged his shoulders. "It was Fury that I wanted all along. I had no idea that all it would take was a human to do it. She's always been so adamant about her disgust toward them. I supposed it was inevitable that she'd bond with one having been around them for so long. All I had to do was wait for a moment of weakness and take from her just as you took from me."

Strife aimed his pistols at the Gilded Ones when they drew closer.

"I have more of them, you know." the Engineer continued, his grin widening, "They're going to play with your little Makers and humans."

"And the only way to stop them is to kill you!"

"Correct." A sly smirk lit the demon's lips. "But is that something you want to do? Truly?"

"Yeah, I think it is!" Strife answered, as if it should have been obvious.

"To destroy something beautiful? That is your desire, isn't it?" The demon gestured to the Gilded Ones at his sides. "Look at them. They were once human. They were suffering, broken dolls and I made them beautiful. What have you done besides give them false hope? Driven them to fight a battle they were destined to lose? Such arrogance. I've taken the thing that made them suffer. I took their will and made it mine. Now they no longer suffer. They are free from this life. Perhaps I even envy them; they feel nothing."

Strife let out a disgusted sound. "Yeah, free from one hell and into another. You're all the same and you're going to die the same."

The Engineer held out his arms and the Gilded Ones let out a chorus of howls, lunging for him. Strife laughed with pleasure.

"SO BE IT!" he shouted over the noise.

O

Gilded Kate screamed down at the angel, slashing his face and armor with her claws. Fury was behind her and cracked her whip, wrapping it around the demon's neck to yank her from Uriel. She thrashed, grabbed the whip and tugged, but Fury held strong, her heels scraping in the dirt.

At the tree, several Gilded Ones were climbing to the top. Ulthane and the rest of the Makers stood protectively before the humans, armed with their weapons.

"Take the children below! Hide them!" he commanded.

The children were quickly ushered to safety by one of the Makers. Emma tripped and one of the Gilded Ones loomed over her, shrieking. She let out a loud scream that pierced the emptiness of the city and reached Gilded Kate.

The demon suddenly froze and Usiel rose, watching her with his weapon at the ready. He frowned and Fury tensed, panting heavily through her nostrils. It was like shutting off a television screen; the demon wasn't moving an inch and they didn't know what would come next.

Gilded Kate seemed to look sharply around now, several rough snorts escaping her; she was searching for something. Then, her mouth went slack and a broken sound escaped her. Her distorted voice sounded less monstrous and more human.

_"Emma?"_

Fury let out a breathless, stunned laugh. She didn't release the whip in her hand. "Yes! Yes, Kate! Remember her! Remember me!"

Usiel watched the interaction with confusion and surprise. He didn't do anything and Fury was glad the angel had some sense to stand down for the moment.

"How is this possible?" Usiel exclaimed, "A Gilded One's memories are stripped! How is she - ?"

Fury barely listened to him. Her instinct was to go to Kate. She felt the pull to reach her and find the lovely human trapped inside this thing. How had one human done this to her?

Gilded Kate thrashed her head about, looked around with several broken sobbing sounds. " _Emma, Emma where are you? What's he done to you? Why? What did I do? Oh God, have mercy. What did I do to deserve this?_ " she moaned, as if the two weren't there.

The sounds were excruciating and Fury wanted them to stop. She clenched her teeth, looked away and was momentarily distracted. Gilded Kate took a second and spread her wings, screaming with grief and rage.

Fury's eyes widened in horror.

Her wings beat once and she was airborne, dragging the horseman with her. Usiel looked up with a shout of Fury's name and the horseman looked down, watching as he grew smaller and smaller as she ascended with Gilded Kate.

Wings beating, disoriented and screaming. Fury couldn't take hearing that sound.

Not anymore.

She struggled to climb her whip, the wind slashing at her face. They were going higher and higher into the clouds. She was finally able to reach Gilded Kate and she grabbed her face in two hands, which froze the demon in midair.

Fury struggled to see through her hair whipping around her face and to Gilded Kate. Now that they were here, hovering in the clouds, she could see it. She could see the thick hair on the demon's head that reminded her of the human's hair she'd breathed into when they were together in the springs.

The wings holding them in the air had slowed and hands grabbed at her gauntlets, useless and weak. The demon's haunting sobs escaped her. Her teeth gnashed and she lifted her head.

" _F-Fury...?_ " Gilded Kate breathed.

A triumphant gasp escaped the horseman's lips. She nodded, grinning with shock and delight. "Yes! It's me, Kate!"

Gilded Kate hissed softly, shaking her head with a sob. " _No!_ " she wailed, " _No, don't - don't look at me!_ " She jerked her head back and forth, tears streaming down her cheeks from her mask. " _Don't look at me..._ "

"Enough!" Fury hissed, emotion catching her voice. "I will look at you, Kate. What he did to you, I will make him suffer for it. I will make him pay. WE will make him pay. You're fighting him now, I know you are. I know you're stronger than any human I've ever seen! I know we can end this together!"

Meanwhile, Strife was joined by several angels who had poured into the battle with the Gilded Ones and the Engineer. His pistols took shots, swords were swinging and angels were flying about. It was chaos, but he reveled in it.

"You kill me, you kill your precious human." the Engineer whispered, crushing an angel beneath his boot.

Strife let out a horrified gasp now. He shouted up at the angels. "Wait!"

But none of them would listen to a horseman.

O

Gilded Kate continued to let out broken sounds. " _He...He killed my Emma. He killed her..._ " she sobbed, " _He killed her. Right in front of me. Oh, God...Why? Why do they hate us so much?_ "

"No, he didn't! It was a trick. He used an illusion," Fury told her, determined to keep her focused. "Emma's alive and protected by the Makers."

Gilded Kate rapidly shook her head. Her voice sounded disoriented, unfocused now. " _I can't... What's the point in fighting? He took everything. I'm...I'm so tired and he wants me to hurt you. I don't... I can't._ "

"KATE!" Fury shouted, over the roar of the wind and her wings.

Gilded Kate froze, stiffening at the sound. It was hard to see what she was thinking with that mask over her eyes. But her grimacing mouth relaxed and her sounds quieted. She growled softly, tilting her head up at Fury.

"Fight. You have to keep fighting," Fury hissed, her voice shaking. Her hands stroked Gilded Kate's cheeks. "You have to keep fighting. I know you're tired. I know you want to rest. But what he did... You cannot let him win. I will stand by your side and you, by mine. As one worthy to be by my side. I will not let you give up. Fight for Emma, who still lives and breathes. Fight for..."

Her words died in her throat as she fought to speak the emotions she felt for Kate. This was not something she did. This wasn't what she felt for humanity. Kate was a change and a rare one. She was something new that she wanted to keep and cherish.

Was this really strength?

Gilded Kate seemed to relax. Her muscles unclenched and her features softened. Looking at Fury seemed to calm her and return her, if only a moment, to her old self.

Fury smiled and she returned the smile.

Suddenly, there was a change in the air and Gilded Kate grunted sharply before a deadened, pained grimace touched her mouth. Fury looked worried now.

"Kate? Kate, what's wrong?"

The demon looked down, watching her body slowly begin to peel apart like dust in the wind. A single stream of gold fluid trickled down her chin from the corner of her mouth.

She let out a few more weak sounds before plummeting toward earth. Usiel caught sight of the horseman and demon in freefall before he took to the skies, catching them both in his arms.

O

The Engineer was lying in a pool of his own blood.

Angels circled him and Strife looked down at the creature. The demon laughed dryly, his tone filled with exhaustion. "You fools," he whispered, gurgling through a mouthful of blood, "Don't you understand? No one wishes to go on..."

Finally, the light in his eyes faded and he gave a final, dying sigh. Strife stared down at the demon, ignoring the jeers from the angels around him.

O

Gilded Kate collapsed to the ground, spitting out streams of gold and Fury quickly moved to her side. Usiel blinked, watching the scene with muted shock and the emotion on the horseman's face. He'd never seen such a sight on one of them before.

"Fury..." he hesitantly said.

Fury scowled up at him, her voice shaking. "Shut up!" she spat.

Gilded Kate shuttered, her body beginning to peel away. " _It... It feels like I'm dying..._ " she gasped.

Fury struggled to hold onto her as she started to fade. She could hear humans screaming behind her, and Emma - Oh, Creator, not the child. She couldn't see this.

"You're NOT DYING, Kate!" Fury spat, voice shaking. "I won't let you."

Gilded Kate shuddered in her arms, holding onto her tightly. " _I don't want to go. Don't make me go..._ " she moaned, uselessly speaking to nothing. " _It isn't fair... It isn't...fair..._ "

"No, no, no!" Fury's voice was unrecognizable to the angel watching them. "No, no, don't!"

The demon in Fury's arms stilled, crumbling into nothing more than dust. Fury was left kneeling there, staring at her hands with wide, horrified eyes. She was there and suddenly gone in the blink of an eye.

The human had been in her arms for such a short time. She had been tortured, mutilated into something hideous to hurt her and faded away.

Like Rampage.

Like everything else.

This was the price of entertaining ideas with a human - love, attention and reverence. This was why horseman were alone.

Fury screamed with rage and anguish until her throat went raw.

She didn't even hear her own voice.

O

There were no celebrations in the tree for days to come.

Emma had fallen asleep in Fury's lap and the horseman had watched the fire in tense silence. Ulthane watched her as he spoke to Father Thomas, who had spent hours again crying. He was angry, Fury knew it. He was hurt. She didn't even blame him for that. Even when he spent hours after Kate had died screaming in her face, telling her how she was a curse on them and that Kate had died because of her.

It wasn't something she wasn't used to - being hated and loathed. Such was the life of a horseman, after all. She just felt numb.

But Emma hadn't spoken in days. She had cried in hysterics when the news had been given to her; but the days that followed were spent in silence. It was worrying. Emma did nothing but stare at a wall or watch the others train. She was empty of life. The humans practically had to feed her.

It was terrible to witness.

She carefully picked Emma up and carried her to the room that had once been occupied by Kate, but froze at the door. Something about it made her feel sick. There was no laughter. No joy.

Nothing.

She stepped inside, laying Emma down on the couch where her mother had once slept. She watched the human, solemn and pained before venturing outside. She knelt down and watched the city below, needing to clear her mind of what had happened.

Flapping wings behind her.

Fury scoffed coldly, not needing to turn around to know who it was. "That is a good way to lose your life, bird." she whispered, severely.

She hadn't seen or heard from Azrael in some time.

He was standing there, wings folded neatly against his back. The green robes were terribly blinding, gold metal parts glittering in the dim light of the moon.

His angular features were filled with nauseating sympathy and his glowing white eyes darkened with sadness. His smell carried the scent of death with him. He was the Archangel of Death and he always brought a coldness of it with him. It was worse than being in her brother's presence.

"Why are you here?" Fury questioned, her tone a harsh bite. "You stink of death and I've had my share of it."

Azrael's brow knotted and he shook his head. "I've come because of you, horseman. Your screams carried to the Well where I prayed. I know what happened to the human. I know what became of her when I saw her soul pass through my eyes. It was twisted and gnarled like a branch."

Fury snarled at him, rising and pointing. "You DO NOT speak of Kate! Ever!" she spat.

Azrael was not swayed by her threatening tone. It was like yelling at a statue. The archangel was certainly as calm as they always said he'd be. Fury sat back down and turned on the angel, refusing to look at him.

"I thought you should know that I took her soul from the Well," Azrael told her, "It was bound for hell. Corrupted spirits have no place in heaven. You know this."

A cold smile and laugh from Fury. "And this puts you in my good graces, how, exactly?"

"I came to tell you that your actions moved me. Your sacrifices were not unnoticed," Azrael told her, with a sad smile, "And I prayed to Our Father. I begged Him to take pity on her. Give her the joy that she wanted. Give the horseman the happiness to see her once more."

Fury frowned thoughtfully now. "What do you mean? Speak!" she snapped.

"Our Father witnessed your love for her..." He paused when he saw Fury look away with a growl. "And He accepted my pleas. I offer you a gift, horseman. Her soul is at peace and you may see her."

Fury blinked, stunned by his words. She swallowed thickly, forcing the emotion down. "This is a trick."

"No. No more tricks." Azrael assured her. "No more lies. I speak truth. Come."

O

Fury held Emma's hand and led the child toward the Reflecting Pool. Ulthane was standing at the edge, watching them with a smile. Emma looked at the pool, eyes wide with wonder and amazement. Azrael was also waiting on the other side of the pool, hands tucked in his robes.

"This is my gift to you, horseman," Azrael told Fury.

Fury gave him a brief nod. She couldn't breathe much. Seeing Kate again brought back a life to her and it seemed to do the same with Emma.

"One more thing..." Azrael warned now. "The human's soul had been scarred by the Engineer's work." His features wrinkled slightly. "Physically, she could not be entirely fixed."

Fury looked down at Emma, unsure of what that meant. But the child was watching the pool, eyes filling and showing the breathless delight that made her heart clench. Her mind was on seeing her mother again.

None of the changes mattered.

She closed her eyes as the Reflecting Pool sent them on their way in a brilliant flash of light.

When her eyes opened, she heard birds chirping.

Fury and Emma looked up to find themselves standing in a lush, green paradise. The sun was overhead, there were waterfalls in the distance and beautiful mountains. This could have very well been Eden before its destruction.

Azrael stood behind the two of them. "This is a paradise meant for your beloved Kate," he explained, "Think of it as a...small little heaven to call her own. And for you."

Fury blinked, stunned. "All of this..." she breathed.

They looked up at the sound of a horse whinnying. Fury's eyes widened and Emma's shocked gasp filled the air.

Rampage was trotting toward them and sitting on the horse's back was Kate.

She was human again, wearing simple white robes. Her eyes were heavily scarred.

Emma let out a happy cry and ran toward the horse. Kate grinned and stepped down from Rampage, kneeling to catch her daughter in her arms. Fury hadn't quite moved yet. She didn't know what to say.

Seeing Kate again after she'd been a demon...

What if she drifted away again?

"I'm so sorry, honey..." Kate was apologizing to her daughter, "Oh, God, I'm so sorry."

She looked at Fury now and the horseman tensed where she stood. Kate stood up and reached out to put her arms around her. Fury didn't return the embrace at first. She didn't know what to make of this.

"Fury," Kate whispered, against her shoulder. "It's me."

Her voice was trembling with emotion and she eventually pulled from her, pressing her forehead against Fury's. The horseman cupped her cheeks, breath coming out of her shallow. Her smell, her warmth was so familiar. She was real, but how long before she disappeared again...

Fury met Kate's eyes and saw the scarring around them. The human looked at her with sadness, but that adoration and love she had once before.

Rampage leaned over and nickered. Fury's features lit up and she ran a hand across his face. "Rampage! How is this possible?"

Kate smiled up at the horse. "He found me."

"Traitor." Fury hissed, at the horse with a laugh to follow.

Rampage was certainly happy to see her; he bumped his head against her hands and Fury ran them through his flaming mane. She took a moment before looking at Kate, breath uneven.

"We have much to talk about."

Azrael watched them with a small smile on his face.

O

It all felt unreal.

Rampage laid behind them. Kate was petting Emma's head as the child had fallen asleep in her lap. She hadn't wanted to, but she had drawn comfort in her mother's arms again. Fury had been sitting beside Kate, stroking Rampage's head with her hand. She was glad when the angel had left to give them privacy. She was grateful for what he'd done, but she wanted time with Kate alone.

"She said she wouldn't fall asleep." Fury remarked, with a small chuckle as she watched Emma.

Kate smiled sadly down at her. "Has it been bad since I...died?"

Fury's smile disappeared. "Yes. She wasn't speaking." she told her. "She had to be fed by the other humans. She did nothing but sit and watch everyone."

Kate's eyes darkened and she closed her eyes, brow furrowing. "God..."

"Do you remember anything?" Fury felt herself asking. "Before you came here?"

Kate frowned now. She thought about it. "I remember the tree." she said, her voice softer now as she seemed to stare into the distance. "I...I remember being taken. I was put on a table. He talked to me for a little and told me that he would make me special. Then..."

Fury studied her face, watching the conflict there.

"I don't remember anything else after that," Kate admitted, with a grimace, "It all went black and I heard screaming. Screaming in a voice like mine."

She had been the one screaming.

Fury couldn't imagine it and didn't want to; what the Engineer had done to her. Azrael must have removed her memories of that place and what she'd endured. That would have normally angered her, but maybe it was for the best. Kate didn't need to remember what happened. She was here and she was happy now. That was what mattered most.

"Then everything went dark and I...woke up here." Kate continued. She smiled back at Rampage. "And he found me. He told me he was yours..." Her voice was softer as she looked at Fury, more gentle and reverent. "just as I was."

Fury met her eyes. She sighed and leaned her forehead against hers, cherishing the feel. "You are so utterly insufferable." she murmured.

Kate giggled now, unable to help herself. "I know!"

A dry laugh from Fury, but she found she missed this. She missed the comfort she received from Kate and the peace that came with it. When had she become so needy for this? Why had this little human come into her life and made her...strong? Weak? It was all strange.

But at least she was given a boon. And by a bird, no less.

O

They visited Kate as the days went by.

Fury had spent time with Kate one particular day to tell her about Emma's choices to take up the mantle of Story Keeper. Kate had been thrilled by this.

"She's getting better, then?" she asked.

They were walking through a bed of flowers and Kate absently ran her hands across them.

"Oh, yes," Fury replied. "I've seen her spirit return to her. Your death took its toll on them. Now Emma wants to take up your role. It's quite charming, I suppose."

Kate smiled, her expression bright and full of life. She took a seat and Fury joined her. The smells of the flowers, the gentle breeze was perfect. Everything was as the angel had said it would be.

Kate watched Fury for a moment, opened her mouth to speak before her features smoothed out in sadness. "Why won't you touch me?"

The question startled Fury now and she looked sharply at her. "What?"

Kate looked disappointed, gesturing to her own hand. "Is it because of these?"

Fury looked at her hand, found the same methodically placed scars there as well. Where flesh had been cut to replace the gold.

No, of course not.

But she did miss touching her, feeling her skin and the breath of her against her lips. The way she had called for her in such heightened, honeyed tones. But she didn't want to remember Kate as someone who had been brutally tortured because she had been foolish enough to touch her.

Kate's hands were on her shoulders now and she moved to sit properly in her lap, straddling her thighs. Fury sighed, as if releasing a heavy burden. Her hands pushed their way into her robes, the cool metal sliding over her thighs to hold her backside and steady her against her chest until there wasn't a sliver of air between them.

Kate's lips were a fraction away from hers. Her breath was uneven now and the horseman felt her senses cast aside as she remembered the feelings.

She wondered then, how bad it had been. She wanted to know, but didn't.

Fury brushed her nose against Kate's chin, urging it back so that her lips found her throat. She was soft again; not hard, rotting and lifeless as she had been as a Gilded One. Her scent was sweet, welcoming and everything that she remembered.

She wanted to feel her skin against hers.

Kate met her lips in a searing kiss, just as she willed away her armor. She groaned with relief at the sensation of her skin at last and certainly didn't argue when Fury's hands were already beneath her robes, lifting them from her body.

And that's when Fury saw the true extent of the Engineer's damage.

Long, methodical scars across Kate's chest and breasts. Up the length of her arms and thighs. Where the gold had been and where her soul had been scalded by his darkness. Fury knew just how the Engineer tortured humans. How he liked to play with them.

Every scar was an image of what she'd endured.

For hours. Not minutes.

Hours.

Fury was taken by the human woman's strength and how she was not like the others; able to endure and resist possession, torture and her strength had come from her child. And now her.

Her hands were on her chest, tracing the scars and rising goose bumps all across Kate's skin. Her body shook, her eyes darkened and her lips parted with a shudder.

" _Please..._ " Kate pleaded, her voice filled with smoke as Fury's lips found the sensitive place beneath her ear.

It made Fury shudder. She never believed a human could do that to her.

HER of all horsemen.

Kate was alive again, and SHE felt alive again.

Spending time with her in the field like a doting lover in such an incredibly cliché manner would have made her laugh and mock anyone else. But she felt that it wasn't so here.

And when they finally relaxed, bodies entangled together, it was Kate's words whispering lovingly in her ear that shocked her senses clear.

"I love you."

She loved her.

She loved a human.

And she would love her for all those years to follow.


End file.
